Pas de deux
by Celine Alba
Summary: Un meurtre insoluble ? SHIP Caskett! Guimauve même. Z'êtes prévenus !


**PAS DE DEUX**

Ce que je peux être stupide parfois ! Pourquoi lui ai-je tendu la main au lieu de faire ce que tout mon corps – et mon esprit, évidemment – me réclamait ? Une fois de plus, j'ai fait taire mon corps – et mon esprit aussi – et je n'ai pas embrassé la sublime femme postée devant moi et qui, m'a-t-il semblé, était légèrement troublée. Je ne saurai sans doute jamais par quoi ou pour quoi elle pouvait se troubler mais tout ceci est dorénavant obsolète ! Parce que j'ai été nul. Non vraiment TRES nul.

De quoi ai-je peur, hein ? Qu'elle me gifle ? Je suis certain qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle m'aurait repoussé peut-être mais pas giflé. Ce n'est pas trop son style. Kate Beckett ne gifle pas un homme qui l'embrasse, elle lui colle son 38 sous le menton ou entre les jambes. Bon, d'accord, je suis mort de trouille devant elle. Comme un gamin devant sa maîtresse...d'école, comme un adolescent devant une prof de maths sexy, comme un homme quadragénaire qui a été marié deux fois et qui a divorcé...deux fois ! Et pour quiconque connait mes ex-femmes, avouez qu'il y a de quoi être vacciné contre le mariage, non ?

Or, Kate Beckett n'est pas une maîtresse, une aventure d'un soir, une femme que l'on cache par peur de s'y attacher. Non, elle fait partie de la pire espèce : celle qu'on épouse ! Et comment je peux savoir ça, moi qui me suis marié avec deux folles et qui suis la progéniture d'une autre ? Parce que justement, Kate n'est pas comme ma mère et mes ex. Avec elle, on parle d'abord, on se tourne autour longtemps, très longtemps, très très longtemps, et après seulement, on peut envisager un bisou courtois et léger sur les lèvres.

Et vous savez, c'est justement ce qui rend ce genre de femme si attrayante pour un homme comme moi qui n'ai jamais eu à beaucoup lutter pour avoir une femme, il faut le reconnaître. Curieusement d'ailleurs, depuis que je suis devenu un auteur à succès, mon charme semble être exponentiellement calqué sur le nombre de ventes de mes bouquins. Plus je vends, plus on parle de moi dans les journaux et plus les femmes me trouvent irrésistible. Bizarre non ? Toutes les femmes. Sauf...

Kate Beckett. Bref. Je ne l'ai pas embrassée, j'ai accepté de faire trois nouveaux bouquins et j'ai refusé d'écrire ceux sur « l'espion-anglais-dont-il-faut-taire-le-nom-car-ça-porte-malheur-de-le-prononcer ». Je suis fou en plus d'être stupide et nul ! Remarquez, je suis très bien payé pour ça. Oui, c'est une bonne excuse, je sais, je sais.

Kate est silencieuse dans la voiture qu'elle conduit vers le lieu d'un nouveau crime. A quoi pense-t-elle ? Elle ne semble en tout cas pas désireuse de continuer notre petite « conversation » de plus tôt. Et moi plutôt soulagé qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Ca finirait encore une fois en dispute et le silence me permet de réfléchir. Je suis content de continuer avec elle.

- C'est quoi ce sourire idiot sur votre visage, Castle ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Oui, vous avez un sourire idiot en ce moment même bien plaqué sur votre visage.

- Je pensais à un truc. Idiot sans doute.

- Je peux savoir ?

- Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à ce qui est idiot ?

- Depuis que je vous connais.

- Donc, je suis idiot, je pense à des trucs idiots et ça vous intéresse. Dites, je vous intéresse, Lieutenant Beckett ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez idiot mais que vous aviez un sourire idiot !

- D'accord mais vous ne niez pas que vous vous intéressez à moi.

- Castle, vous m'exaspérez ! J'espère que vous écrirez vos trois bouquins rapidement.

- C'est embêtant, ça. Je manque justement d'inspiration en ce moment. Mon héroïne me pose problème. J'aimerais qu'elle soit un peu plus...comment vous dire...expansive mais si je la rends ainsi, vous allez encore m'en vouloir et prétendre que j'ai des fantasmes de gosse attardé.

- Ce que vous êtes.

- Vous ne voulez pas m'aider à donner un peu plus de corps à mon héroïne ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour donner du corps, Castle. La page 105 de « Vague de chaleur » est...

- Oui ?

- ...corporellement très explicite. Pas besoin d'en faire plus, je vous assure !

- Je ne suis pourtant pas satisfait. Ca manque de réalisme.

- Je vous vois venir et la réponse est et sera toujours la même : non !

- Vous êtes dure avec moi.

- Oui mais juste.

Dommage ! J'ai essayé par la voie de secours et je me suis encore pris les pieds dans le tapis. Il va me falloir trouver d'autres astuces pour la faire craquer. Car je compte bien la faire craquer...un jour...je crois. Ah, nous voici arrivés devant un immeuble de Greenwich Village. Juste à côté de mon café préféré où ils font le meilleur café du pays. Un vrai café à l'italienne. Pas le jus de chaussette qu'on vous sert partout.

- Vous venez ? me dit-elle.

- C'est ici qu'a eu lieu le crime ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca vous surprend ?

- Ben on tue rarement des gens dans le quartier. Ici, on meurt de vieillesse ou d'un infarctus, d'un accident cérébral, d'un cancer, et les seuls crimes commis sont passionnels.

- C'est peut-être le cas. On va vite être fixé.

Nous pénétrons donc dans une maison style Victorien, très vieille Angleterre. Nous retrouvons Esposito, Ryan et Lanie déjà sur les lieux. Ils entourent le corps d'une septuagénaire.

- Ah vous voilà !

- Esposito, tu as le nom de la victime ?

- Elle s'appelle Linda Steinberg. Elle était propriétaire de cette maison où elle vivait seule depuis la mort de son époux l'an dernier. Crise cardiaque. Elle a un fils qui vit au Canada, une petite-fille qui vit en Floride et un petit-fils qui vit apparemment ici, à New-York, dans le Queens.

- Pour en apprendre autant en si peu de temps, je présume que tout était écrit quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher. Et cette délicieuse dame ne semblait pas vouloir cacher quoi que ce soit non plus. Ca aide.

- Rien n'a été volé ?

- A priori, non. On a même trouvé 500 dollars de monnaie dans le portefeuille de la victime.

- Lanie, tu as les causes du décès ?

- Une possible mort naturelle, Kate.

- Je croyais pourtant qu'on nous avait appelés pour un homicide ? D'ailleurs, qui a appelé ?

- C'est le voisin de Mme Steinberg qui a entendu un coup de feu provenant d'ici et qui, en entrant chez sa voisine a découvert le corps, explique Ryan.

- S'il y a eu homicide, je vais devoir attendre l'autopsie pour savoir comment. Là, je suis perdue. Il n'y a aucune trace de sang, ni de lutte, ni de coups, rien. Aucune blessure apparente en dehors des ecchymoses provoquées par sa chute, répond Lanie.

- Non mais attendez, d'un côté on me dit qu'il y a eu un coup de feu et de l'autre que la victime n'en a pas reçu. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, vous ?

Je suis vraiment perplexe. Il faut que je vérifie un truc avant que mon silence ne paraisse suspicieux aux oreilles des autres.

- Esposito, Ryan, vous avez inspecté les lieux, de fond en comble ? Vous avez fouillé la chambre, la salle de bains, la cuisine ?

- Vous nous prenez pour des débutants, monsieur l'écrivain ? Répond Ryan.

- Non, du tout. Je demande.

- Que vouliez-vous qu'on trouve ?

- Quelque chose pour expliquer qu'on nous appelle pour un homicide et qu'on trouve une vieille dame décédée de mort naturelle, par exemple. Une balle logée dans un mur, dans un oreiller, que sais-je encore ? Et le voisin, il vous semble fiable ?

- Le voisin est aussi fiable que vous pouvez l'être. Il a 35 ans, il est en bonne santé mentale et physique, n'entend pas de voix ni de coups de feu imaginaires.

- Et il est entré comment ici ?

- Par la porte. Elle était ouverte.

- D'accord. Ca ressemble à un homicide. Personne ne laisse sa porte ouverte à New-York. Surtout pas les dames âgées ! Et puis, un coup de feu sans balle, cela ne veut rien dire. S'il y a coup de feu, il y a projectile. N'est-ce pas Lieutenant ?

- Et les balles à blanc, vous connaissez, Castle ?

- On tire sur une mamie à blanc et la peur lui provoque un arrêt cardiaque ?

- C'est une éventualité, en effet. Mais on va attendre le rapport du légiste pour en savoir plus sur ce qui a provoqué la mort de Mme Steinberg. Ryan et Esposito, interrogez tout le voisinage. Castle, vous venez avec moi voir le petit-fils de la victime.

- A vos ordres, chef !

- Castle...

Et nous voici repartis tous les deux en ballade. Direction le Queens. Je sens que nous allons faire chou blanc, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cette affaire me paraît plus complexe qu'une simple agression sans vol d'une vieille dame qui est morte de peur. Faudrait que j'en parle à ma mère qui n'a pas le cœur fragile.

- Vous en pensez quoi, vous, de cette affaire ?

- Reposez-moi la question demain matin, Castle.

- Pourquoi ? Vos neurones sont hors service à...(je regarde ma montre)...19h08 ?

- Je préfère attendre d'en savoir un peu plus avant de me faire la moindre opinion. Prudence est mère de sûreté, on ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

- Mille fois et j'ai mille fois oublié !

- Votre mémoire est si sélective...

- Je me souviens de ce qui est important à mes yeux, comme tout le monde. Ce qui ne compte pas, je l'oublie. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'en faites pas de même ! Vous pouvez vous cacher derrière votre masque de froideur – très apparente – et votre prétendue sagesse, je devine en vous une envie de tout envoyer promener et de vous comporter comme une folle, une enfant, avec démesure et plaisir.

- Vous m'en direz tant !

- Je me trompe ?

- Le seul fait de vous côtoyer et de vous supporter tous les jours est une folie démesurée.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, gente dame !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu en ressentir du plaisir.

- Allons, vous qui aimez tellement les poncifs et les proverbes surfaits, vous savez bien que la folie est toujours douce et qu'elle procure un vif plaisir qu'on ne peut pas expliquer ni comprendre.

- Je comprends surtout pourquoi vous semblez toujours au bord de la jouissance ! Votre folie permanente vous procure sans doute des orgasmes !

- Attention, Beckett. Vous abordez un sujet sur lequel vous glissez régulièrement. Vous savez où ça nous mène en général, non ? Jouissance, orgasme...mmmmm...vous m'échauffez ! Je commence à avoir des idées peu sages.

- Vous n'êtes JAMAIS sage, Castle. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour avoir des idées grivoises derrière la tête.

- Et si je vous disais que vous êtes la muse de mes fantasmes ?

- Je vous répondrais que je vais demander une augmentation. Etre la muse de vos bouquins est déjà un boulot à temps plein en plus de mon vrai travail et de mon obligation d'être votre baby-sitter, mais si en plus je suis celle de vos fantasmes, je mérite un salaire de ministre !

- Hey ! Vous n'êtes pas ma baby-sitter !

- Ah oui ? Vous croyez ?

Et là cesse la conversation sur son regard très moqueur pointé sur moi alors que nous parvenons à destination. Soudain me vient une question cruciale :

- On l'a prévenu de la mort de sa grand-mère ?

- Oui, Castle, ne vous traumatisez pas ! Il est prévenu depuis plus d'une heure. Ca va aller ?

Au lieu de répondre, je la suis vers l'entrée. Elle sonne à l'interphone, nous annonce et la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre. On s'engouffre ensemble dans un ascenseur qui a du vivre des jours meilleurs dans les années 20 du précédent siècle. Qu'importe. Il nous monte au 5ème étage où une porte ouverte (c'est la journée portes ouvertes dans la famille Steinberg !) attend notre intrusion. Nous entrons. Un garçon tout beau, tout propre sur lui nous reçoit. A vue de nez, il n'a pas plus de 25 ans. Beckett se charge des formalités d'usage avec la présentation de nos condoléances en plus de la vérification de nos identités. Il nous fait asseoir dans ce qui doit lui servir de salle de séjour. Ah oui, l'appartement de Greg Steinberg est un petit deux pièces cuisine. 35 mètres carré à tout casser et en cassant bien. La grand-mère avait de l'argent, le petit-fils ne roule pas sur l'or. Intéressant...

- Lieutenant Beckett, vous savez qui a pu vouloir tuer ma grand-mère ?

- C'est à dire que pour l'heure, monsieur Steinberg, on ne peut pas réellement prouver que votre grand-mère est décédée de cause non naturelle.

- Comment ça ?

- Son voisin, Mr Sabilsky, prétend avoir entendu un coup de feu chez elle. Quand il est arrivé, il a trouvé la porte ouverte et votre grand-mère étendue dans le salon. Il nous a appelés. Or, à notre arrivée, nous n'avons pas trouvé de trace de vol puisque tout semblait encore en place, y compris les 500 dollars qu'elle avait dans son portefeuille contenu dans son sac à main, ni la moindre trace de projectile. Pour notre légiste, au premier abord, Mme Steinberg serait décédée de mort naturelle.

- Mort naturelle ? Vous plaisantez ? Je suis passée la voir ce matin et elle allait très bien. Elle n'avait pas de problème de santé en dehors de certains rhumatismes. Son cœur avait encore 20 ans ! De plus, elle avait bien assimilé la mot de mon grand-père l'an dernier.

- Pourtant les faits sont là, Monsieur Steinberg. Votre grand-mère ne paraît pas avoir été assassinée.

- Je présume que vous n'avez trouvé aucune trace chez elle du harcèlement que le copain de ma sœur exerçait sur elle pour avoir de l'argent.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De ce taré de Mark Illions qui tape sur ma sœur et lui prend tout son fric pour monter des arnaques sans bosser.

- Et votre sœur serait à l'origine de la mort de votre grand-mère ?

- Pas elle ! Enfin pas directement ! Allez la voir à Fort Lauderdale. Interrogez son copain. Faites votre boulot, quoi ! Mais je suis sûr que grand-mère a été liquidée. Proprement mais simplement.

- Vous avez des preuves du harcèlement de ce Mark ?

Hochement des épaules un peu las. Comme si nous posions des questions stupides. Pas nous. Kate seule. Moi, je ne dis rien. Je reste en repli très stratégique.

- Si vous n'en avez pas trouvé c'est qu'il est allé chez elle ce soir pour les supprimer. Et la supprimer par la même occasion.

C'est mon tour maintenant ! Au regard que Kate pose sur moi, je sens très bien qu'elle est à bout d'argument. Euh...le seul souci c'est que je n'en ai pas en stock non plus. Bon, je vais improviser. Ce ne sera pas la première fois !

- Il avait la clé de l'appartement de votre grand-mère ?

- Pas que je sache. Mais il a pu venir avec ma chère sœur pour se faire ouvrir la porte. Grand-mère ne lui aurait pas ouvert à lui seul, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais si Sarah l'accompagnait, de gré ou de force, je crois qu'elle aurait cédé. Elle n'avait plus vu Sarah depuis plus de 2 ans et l'arrivée de cet enfoiré dans sa vie.

- Donc, en clair, vous nous dites que l'on doit se rendre en Floride pour parler à votre sœur et plus sûrement à son ami, alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures et selon vos dires, ils étaient à New-York pour assassiner votre grand-mère. C'est bien cela ?

- Vous êtes flic ou vous faites semblant ?

- Moi ? Je suis écrivain. Le flic c'est elle.

Et voilà comment se faire prendre pour un fou en moins de 5 secondes chrono ! Je pense avoir battu mon record, là !

- Monsieur Steinberg, mon partenaire a raison en un sens. Si votre sœur est suspectée même indirectement, il est probable qu'elle et son ami sont encore dans le coin.

Elle a dit partenaire ? Elle l'a dit ? Waouh ! Je prends du grade !

- Et dans votre commissariat, on croit encore au Père Noël, Lieutenant ? S'il a fait le coup, ils sont repartis par le premier vol. Je serais très surpris qu'ils ne soient pas chez eux dans les prochaines minutes. A votre place, j'appellerais...

- Merci monsieur Steinberg. Si vous abandonnez un jour vos études de commerce, vous pourrez toujours tenter de venir nous apprendre notre métier dans la police.

Elle est vexée, non ? Si ! Elle est vexée !

- Ne le prenez pas mal, Lieutenant, mais...si vous pensez vraiment que ma grand-mère a succombé à un malaise quelconque c'est que je vais devoir sérieusement venir vous réapprendre votre métier.

Il n'est pas mal ce p'tit gars. Pas mal du tout. Un point pour lui. Ah non, depuis le début de notre entrevue, il en a marqué au moins...euh...3 ! Et Kate en reste au score pathétique de zéro. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! Ridiculisée par un jeune blanc bec même pas flic, c'est inacceptable ! Où ai-je mis ma monture de preux chevalier ? Zut ! Je l'ai laissée dans la voiture. Bon, tant pis, je vais faire sans et je prendrai les dommages collatéraux à ma charge.

- Monsieur Steinberg, nous comprenons votre colère mais vous nous demandez de partir en Floride, là. C'est un peu loin de nos frontières. Nos compétences territoriales s'arrêtent dès qu'on sort de New-York, vous le saviez ?

- Ne me dites pas que, pour les besoins d'une enquête pour meurtre, vous ne pouvez pas obtenir des dérogations avec l'autorisation d'aller enquêter en dehors de votre juridiction. Je ne vous croirais.

Pas bête. Kate reprend le flambeau ?

- Pour pouvoir avoir ce droit, il nous faut un début de preuve qu'il y a homicide. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas pour l'instant.

- Parfait ! Attendez d'avoir des preuves et laissez partir les coupables ! Après tout, c'est monnaie courante dans la Police, pas vrai ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une arrestation pour 10 coupables. Ca en fait des meurtriers dans la nature...

Aïe ! Il touche une corde TRES sensible. Le visage de Kate se ferme instantanément. Pas bon signe, ça. Pas bon signe du tout. A moi de jouer avant que la situation ne dérape.

- Ecoutez, Monsieur Steinberg. Nous allons faire au mieux pour que la mort de votre grand-mère ne soit pas imputée au hasard. Ca vous va ?

- Si vous faites votre boulot, oui. Même si je doute du vôtre.

- Laissez tomber pour moi. Je vous parle du Lieutenant Beckett et de son équipe. Ils sont les meilleurs dans tout l'Etat. Je puis vous l'assurer pour les voir à l'œuvre depuis plus d'un an. Alors si nous devons aller jusqu'en Floride pour interroger un ou des suspects, nous irons. N'est-ce pas Lieutenant ?

Aide-moi, Kate, aide-moi à t'aider !

- Moui. Nous irons si nous avons la certitude qu'il s'agit d'un homicide.

- En ce cas, monsieur, Lieutenant, j'attends de vos nouvelles. Et je ne bouge pas d'ici sauf pour aller en cours. Mais vous avez naturellement l'adresse de mon école.

- En effet.

- Bien.

Et nous partons. Comme nous sommes venus. Avec des questions subsidiaires en plus et une Kate Beckett faisant l'huître en prime. Je passe une super soirée !

- Vous savez, le temps que Lanie aie fini son autopsie, les deux de Floride pourraient bien avoir filé au Mexique ou ailleurs.

- Et alors ? Que suggérez-vous, monsieur qui sait tout ?

- Première chose : vérifier les vols en partance pour Miami. Ensuite, demander à Esposito et Ryan d'appeler chez Melle Steinberg afin de s'assurer qu'elle est là. Enfin, j'ai un ami qui possède un petit jet privé et qui me doit un service.

- Je suis ravie que vous ayiez un tel ami, Castle, mais on ne peut pas partir en Floride et interroger qui que ce soit avant d'en avoir l'autorisation.

- Qui vous parle d'interroger ? On va juste informer Melle Steinberg de la mort de sa grand-mère. C'est un déplacement humanitaire. Non ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Et le Capitaine va nous donner son accord. Cela va de soi !

- Vous avez vu l'heure ? Le Capitaine doit être chez lui en train de regarder la télé avec sa femme ! Ca me fait penser que j'ai faim. Pas vous ?

- J'avoue que je commence à avoir un petit creux, oui.

- Ecoutez, voici ce que je vous propose : on passe au commissariat, vous laissez les consignes à Ryan et Esposito, j'appelle mon ami pour savoir si je peux lui emprunter son jet, on va chez nous prendre quelques affaires et on s'envole pour Miami.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous prendre quelques affaires chez vous, Castle ? Vous comptez rester longtemps en Floride ?

- Non, du tout. Mais on ne pourra pas partir avant au moins minuit ce soir. Ce qui va nous faire arriver là-bas au petit matin. Alors je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir me rafraîchir et me changer. Il fait chaud en Floride au mois de mars, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé. Ici, on ne peut pas se séparer de nos écharpes et de nos manteaux, alors que là-bas, un pull serait déjà de trop.

- Pas faux.

- On fait comme ça alors ?

- Je vais appeler le Capitaine pour avoir au moins son accord de principe.

- Et dès qu'il vous le donne, j'appelle Stan pour l'avion. Au fait...

- Quoi encore ?

- Je suis votre partenaire ?

- Castle ! J'ai uniquement dit cela pour rassurer monsieur Steinberg ! Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais votre nounou !

- Ma nounou ? Cela signifie que vous me prendriez sur vos genoux pour me faire un câlin ?

- Ne rêvez pas !

- Remarquez, je suis partant pour la fessée aussi, si vous préférez !

- Lubrique. Totalement lubrique et infantile !

- Oui Nounou !

Je perçois chez elle un début de sourire. Qu'elle essaye de cacher de son mieux. En attendant, je vais passer la nuit avec elle ! Note pour moi-même : demander à Stan de faire le plein de bonnes choses et rajouter du champagne. Ca peut servir.

Nous arrivons au Commissariat. Elle appelle comme prévu le Capitaine à qui elle explique longuement la situation. A son pouce levé, je comprends qu'il est d'accord pour notre virée. Super ! J'appelle Stan ! Elle part voir où en est Lanie tandis qu'Esposito et Ryan ne sont pas encore là. Ils traînent en route, les zozos ! A mon avis, ils se sont arrêtés pour manger un morceau. Dix minutes plus tard, il est exactement 21h24 quand les deux « collègues » font leur apparition. Ils n'ont rien trouvé auprès des voisins, n'ont rien vu, ne savent rien. Kate revient elle aussi. Elle laisse les consignes, et me demande si j'ai l'avion. Je réponds évidemment par l'affirmative avec un sourire en coin. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend !

Dans l'ascenseur, j'ai encore le sourire. Oups, elle l'a remarqué !

- Castle, vous avez de nouveau ce sourire idiot !

- C'est mon sourire normal.

- Non. Vous me cachez quoi ?

- Rien. Pourquoi voudrais-je vous cacher quoi que ce soit ?

- Parce que je vous connais et que ce sourire signifie que vous avez un truc derrière la tête. Un truc qui ne va pas me plaire.

- Vous vous trompez lourdement. Dites, on passe chez vous d'abord ou chez moi ?

- Je pensais que nous pourrions nous retrouver à l'aéroport de Newark afin de gagner du temps.

- Ok. On se retrouve à l'entrée VIP dans...2h. Vous savez où c'est ?

- Je trouverai. Mais j'aurais bien aimé dîner avant de partir.

- Inutile. J'ai demandé à Stan de prévoir ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on dîne à bord.

- Vous pensez à tout ?

- Je fais de mon mieux, mademoiselle.

- Bien. Alors on se dit à tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, à plus !

Je passe chez moi en vitesse, embrasse Alexis, demande à ma mère si elle pense qu'une femme de son âge peut mourir de peur (elle me répond que non si le cœur est solide), prends des affaires de toilette, des vêtements légers et d'autres plus chauds pour le retour et...j'appelle un taxi illico presto. Il est 22h31. Nickel ! Il me reste plus d'une heure pour arriver à Newark, ce qui est très large. Ca va me donner le temps de tout préparer pour ma douce Beckett. Finalement, je passe une bonne soirée. Bien meilleure que prévu. J'espère que la nuit sera encore meilleure que prévu !

Ce jet est vraiment parfait. Et Stan m'a sorti le grand jeu ! Je dois cependant m'activer un peu car Kate devrait arriver d'ici 20 minutes à peine.

Champagne ? Au frais.  
>Fraises ? Au frais aussi.<br>Bisque de homard ? Au chaud.  
>Coquilles St Jacques ? Au chaud.<br>Julienne de petits légumes frais ? Au chaud également.  
>Bar grillé ? Au chaud.<br>Mousseline d'agrumes ? Au frais.  
>Mignardises ? Mince, où les a-t-il mises ? Ah ça y est, au sec.<p>

Bon, tout est prêt ! Un petit tour dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et je ressors de l'avion pour aller accueillir Kate sur le tarmac. Quel timing ! La voici justement qui s'approche.

- Pile à l'heure, Lieutenant !

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- A peine 10 minutes. Je viens d'aller voir le pilote et je revenais vous accueillir. Donnez-moi votre sac !

- Je peux le porter toute seule, vous savez ?

- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez. Mais moi, je vous propose, en gentleman, de le faire pour vous. Vous pourriez, pour une fois, apprécier la galanterie pour ce qu'elle est et laisser de côté votre fichue indépendance !

- Si vous insistez, prenez donc !

- Waouh ! Qu'avez-vous mis dedans ? Toute l'armurerie du commissariat, le contenu de votre salle de bains et de votre penderie ?

- Quelques affaires et un bon bouquin pour m'occuper pendant le vol.

- C'est le bouquin qui pèse si lourd ou vos quelques affaires ?

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre et gravit les quelques marches pour monter à bord du jet. J'attends sa réaction. Je la guette.

- Votre ami Stan fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Il est mafieux, pourquoi ?

- Non, sérieusement Castle ! Vous avez vu ce jet ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu. C'est un jet comme un autre.

- Oh non, pas comme un autre. Il est...c'est le yacht du ciel !

- Jolie formule. Je la ferai passer à Stan. Avec votre accord, je l'utiliserai même dans un prochain roman. Vous imaginez Nikki dire ça ? Ca lui donnerait de la poésie !

- Si vous voulez...c'est superbe ! Et il y a du personnel à bord en plus du pilote ?

- Juste le pilote et un copilote. Personne d'autre.

- Nous allons donc passer la nuit seuls tous les deux, ici...

- Ca vous pose un problème ?

- Si vous faites le service pour le repas que je devine à l'odeur alléchante, aucun problème. Mais juste le service, Castle. Pas de pourboire !

- Nous dînerons une fois en vol.

- J'ai hâte !

« Madame, Monsieur, veuillez regagner vos sièges, attacher vos ceintures, nous allons décoller. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage ».

- Le copilote fait aussi le steward ?

- Il faut savoir tout faire dans la vie, Kate...

Nous prenons place sur nos fauteuils très spacieux, elle d'un côté de l'appareil et moi de l'autre. A croire qu'elle a vraiment peur de passer la nuit avec moi pour mettre de suite autant de distance. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jet a pris sa vitesse de croisière à une altitude fixe. Nous détachons nos ceintures et tandis que Kate feuillette le dossier de Mme Steinberg, je me dirige vers l'arrière de l'avion pour sortir les fraises du frigo et ouvrir la bouteille de champagne. Le bruit du bouchon qui saute fait sursauter Kate qui se tourne aussitôt vers moi.

- Vous prendrez bien une coupe de champagne, Lieutenant Beckett.

- Alors c'était cela votre petit sourire idiot tout à l'heure !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous aviez dans la tête de me faire...

- De vous faire quoi ? Je vous propose simplement une coupe de champagne, quelques fraises pour l'accompagner, et un bon repas. Y'a pas mort d'homme ni d'intentions déplacées ! Vous aviez faim ? Vous allez manger. Ne prenez pas tout de travers !

- Je ne prends rien de travers mais avec vous, j'ai appris à me méfier.

Elle va finir par m'énerver !

- A vous méfier de quoi, bon sang de bonsoir ? Ai-je déjà tenté de vous séduire de façon si grotesque ? Ai-je déjà abusé de votre méfiance ? Vous ai-je un jour laissé croire que j'étais prêt à tout pour vous sauter dessus à la première occasion ?

- Vous n'auriez pas intérêt !

- Alors détendez-vous et appréciez juste les choses telles qu'elles vous sont proposées, en toute simplicité.

- Admettons.

- De quoi avez-vous si peur, Kate ? De ce que je pourrais avoir envie de faire ou de ce que vous pourriez avoir envie que je fasse ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Castle.

- Non, c'est évident ! Vous êtes tellement rassurée que vous êtes assise à l'opposé de moi et que vous piquez une crise quand je vous propose une coupe de champagne. Ces réactions sont très naturelles et tout à fait normales.

- Vous m'offrez cette coupe de champagne ou vous comptez vider la bouteille tout seul ?

- Vous prendrez des fraises avec ?

- Oh oui !

Ma colère s'effondre aussitôt en croisant son joli sourire. Nous trinquons ensemble à la santé du pilote (il vaut mieux qu'il soit en bonne santé, n'est-ce pas ?) et à celle du copilote (au cas où celle du pilote viendrait à défaillir) et restons quelques minutes silencieux en savourant le breuvage divin et les non moins divines fraises. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Elle a l'air de se détendre peu à peu. Tant mieux !

- Alors votre ami Stan est vraiment dans la Mafia ?

Je ris.

- Nooon ! Je disais cela pour vous faire marcher. En fait, il est promoteur immobilier et ses affaires marchent plutôt bien.

- Plutôt bien est un doux euphémisme. Un tel jouet coûte une fortune.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Il a réussi professionnellement mais sa famille est très riche. En fait, cet avion appartenait à son père. Pas aussi cossu qu'aujourd'hui car à la mort de son père, Stan en a hérité et lui a fait subir quelques liftings.

- Je vois...laissez-moi vous dire quand même une chose : j'apprécie certains de vos amis, Castle ! Même sans les connaître !

- Je ne vous présenterai jamais Stan de toute façon.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Qui sont ?

- Mes raisons.

Elle me regarde intensément puis, sans crier gare, éclate de rire.

- Le champagne vous est déjà monté à la tête ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je pensais à vos raisons de ne pas me parler de vos raisons.

- Et cela vous a fait éclater de rire ?

- Il y avait de quoi !

- Pourriez-vous partager avec moi le fruit de votre hilarité ?

- Si vous me dites pourquoi vous ne me présenterez jamais Stan, je vous dirai pourquoi j'ai ri.

- Ok. Nous resterons l'un et l'autre sans savoir. Vous voulez une deuxième coupe ?

- Volontiers. On doit finir les fraises !

- Ca, je doute que nous le puissions. Mais au cas où nous y parviendrions, le réveil à Miami pourrait être un peu douloureux pour nos cheveux.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a combien de kilos de fraises ici ?

- Ben Stan a prévu le tout pour l'aller ET le retour. Nous avons 4 bouteilles de champagne et assez de vivres pour tenir une semaine à 4.

- C'est rassurant de savoir que si nous mourrons, ce ne sera pas de faim !

- Ni de soif.

- Ni de soif, effectivement. Et quel est le menu pour ce soir ?

- Madame est bien curieuse...

- Compte tenu de l'heure, madame a surtout très faim mais ne voudrait pas manger trop lourd.

- Alors madame va être ravie.

- S'il vous plait, Castle, dites-moi !

- Non.

- Allez...j'ai dit « s'il vous plait » !

Je ne l'avais jamais vue faire cette petite moue très enfantine. Craquante ! TRES craquante. Définitivement appétissante.

- Vous avez dit « s'il vous plait Castle ».

- C'est bien votre nom, il me semble.

- Oui mais j'ai aussi un prénom.

- Saint Pénible ?

- Désopilant !

- S'il vous plait, Rick, pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême bonté de me dire ce que nous allons manger ?

- Ah, c'est incontestablement mieux ! Vous voyez, quand vous voulez ! J'ai droit à un petit bisou aussi ou j'en demande trop ?

Le champagne doit avoir certains effets sur elle car elle s'approche de moi et me fait une bise sur la joue. INOUI !

- Monsieur Rick Castle est satisfait ?

- Vous pouvez mieux faire mais je m'en contenterai. Donc, au menu ce soir : Bisque de homard. Coquilles St Jacques. Julienne de petits légumes frais. Bar grillé. Mousseline d'agrumes.

Son regard pétille et brille comme si elle venait d'entendre la Callas chanter devant elle. On dirait vraiment une petite fille, ce soir. J'adore ça !

- Ca vous convient ?

- Vous voulez rire ! C'est plus que parfait ! C'est incroyable. C'est...j'ai faim !

C'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire. Elle me rejoint rapidement. Nous sommes rarement aussi complices tous les deux. Ca fait un bien fou. Je l'entends encore rire pendant que je vais installer notre table. Puis je sers les bisques. Et, par l'odeur alléchée, Kate accourt aussitôt les bisques sur la table.

Puis nous dinons dans un silence presque religieux. Ma « partenaire » semble apprécier le repas. Et moi, j'apprécie sa présence, son regard gourmand devant la mousseline d'agrumes et le léger flou dans ses yeux que 4 coupes de champagne peuvent expliquer. Je pense que mes yeux sont tout aussi voilés que les siens. On a presque bu toute la bouteille quand même ! Bon, d'accord, nous sommes deux adultes d'âge moyen et nous en avons vu d'autres. Une bouteille de champagne ne devrait pas nous faire tourner la tête. Et elle ne le fait pas. Mais si nous devions aborder certains sujets maintenant, je doute que nous en soyons capables. Sincèrement. L'alcool grise les inhibitions et permet des actes que la sobriété toujours accompagnée de conscience ne permet jamais. Là, tout de suite, si je me laissais aller, j'irais déguster les mignardises à ses côtés et non face à elle. Je ne DOIS pas me laisser aller. On a une enquête carabinée en cours et nous devons être d'aplomb et synchrones une fois devant les suspects. Mais le sont-ils vraiment ?

- Vous désirez un café pour digérer ?

- Non. Ca ira. Mais gardez le café au chaud pour dans...

- ...dans 3h, oui. Nous devrions dormir un peu.

- Nous pourrions aussi finir le champagne avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, non ?

- Cela ne serait pas raisonnable, Lieutenant.

- C'est vrai mais il ne reste pas grand chose. A peine de quoi remplir nos coupes à moitié. Ce serait dommage de laisser perdre un tel breuvage. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Super. Ce dîner était vraiment excellent dans tous les sens du terme. Et vous savez quoi ?

- Pas encore...

- Si le succès vous fausse un jour compagnie, vous pourrez toujours vous reconvertir en maître d'hôtel.

- J'en prends note, Miss Beckett, dis-je en lui resservant une coupe bien pleine de champagne alors que je ne remplis la mienne qu'à peine. Je veux garder les idées claires. Sinon...

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si sérieux, ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Il est 2h20 du matin, Kate.

- Et alors ? Vous ne redevenez sérieux qu'après 2h, Castle ?

- En général, en dépit de ce que vous pouvez croire, je suis sérieux SURTOUT après 2h du matin, oui. Car c'est l'heure où je dors. Et si je ne dors pas c'est que j'ai une affaire sérieuse sur ou dans les bras.

- Et là, vous voulez rester sérieux pour quelle raison ?

- Nous avons une enquête en cours. Jamais pendant le travail, Kate. Et je vous rappelle que nous avons un vrai casse-tête devant nous. Alors il vaut mieux être raisonnable et ne pas trop se laisser aller.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois si...

- Si quoi ?

- J'allais dire adulte et professionnel.

- Vous me connaissez mal.

- Vous aussi.

- Je vois ça, en effet. Nous avons inversé nos rôles depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cet avion. C'est vous qui faites la petite fille insouciante et moi l'adulte responsable. Le monde à l'envers !

- Je contrôle encore.

- Mais oui, mais oui.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Si. On en reparlera à votre réveil quand vous réaliserez que vous avez la migraine, pas assez dormi et que vous m'avez fait des avances à peine déguisées !

- Où avez-vous vu que je vous faisais des avances ? J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu par rapport à d'habitude, je l'admets, mais c'est vous qui êtes saoul ! Vous imaginez des choses que je ne ferais jamais, même en étant inconsciente.

- Vos yeux disent clairement le contraire.

- Mes yeux sont comme les vôtres et ne disent qu'une seule chose : le manque de sommeil additionné au champagne n'est pas bon pour la vue.

- Raison de plus pour dormir. Un peu.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Dois-je vous assommer pour vous faire entendre raison ?

- Vous n'oseriez pas !

- C'est un défi, Lieutenant ?

- C'est un délit, Castle. Frapper un policier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions peut vous coûter cher.

- Je peux aussi vous faire l'amour et ainsi, vous serez assez fatiguée pour avoir envie de dormir.

- Vous êtes prétentieux, on ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

- Vous voulez vérifier ?

Pas de réponse. Au lieu de ça, elle vide sa coupe de champagne et regagne son siège sans un mot. J'ai marqué un point crucial, là. Non ? Si ! Elle n'a pas dit non ! Mais suis-je sûr de vouloir faire ce que je lui proposais ? Pas vraiment. Enfin si. Elle me plait beaucoup. Il ne servirait à rien de le nier. Beaucoup trop et c'est bien là le problème. Lui faire l'amour et après quoi ? Je sais qu'avec elle, j'en voudrais toujours plus. Encore et encore. Ce serait l'enfer après avoir goûté au paradis.

« Madame, Monsieur, il est 4h38 et nous allons amorcer notre descente. Nous atterrirons dans 58 minutes à l'aéroport de Miami. La température extérieure prévue au sol est de 28° celcius au petit jour. Elle sera de 35° vers 11h ».

La voix du copilote me fait émerger alors que je venais à peine de m'endormir, me semblait-il. J'ai dormi moins de 2h cette nuit. Je vais mettre au moins une semaine à m'en remettre ! Hey, je n'ai plus 20 ans moi !

Kate s'agite sur son fauteuil toujours loin de moi. Elle change de position et se rendort. Je la laisse en profiter encore un peu et je vais prendre une douche, me changer, me raser, me laver les dents, enfin tous ces tucs que vous faites tous les jours mais qu'on ne vous montre jamais. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez ! 5h03. Je dois réveiller ma belle.

- Kate ? Il est l'heure de se lever.

- Mummmm...

- Kate, on va arriver à Miami sous peu. Vous n'avez pas envie d'une bonne douche ?

- Non. Je veux dormir encore.-

Ce soir, c'est promis. Mais là, faut vous lever.

- Veux pas.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous porter jusqu'à la douche, à vous déshabiller et à...

Mots magiques ! Elle ouvre ENFIN les deux yeux et me regarde comme si elle me découvrait pour la première fois.

- Bonjour.

- Vous daignez vous bouger un peu ou vous désirez un baiser pour vous réveiller ?

- Le baiser aurait été le bienvenu...de la part d'un prince charmant.

- N'en suis-je pas un ?

- Dans vos rêves, Castle, dans vos rêves.

Et elle se lève pour partir sous la douche. Dois-je vous passer en revue toutes les idées matinales et pas du tout sages qui étreignent mon cortex (cérébral ?) en l'imaginant sous la douche, nue ? Ce serait superflu, vous en convenez. Allez, n'y pensons plus. Je me fais un café et j'en prépare un pour la demoiselle qui l'appréciera sans doute après sa douche. A son retour, je note à son regard encore un peu flou cependant, un léger changement d'ambiance. Elle est repassée en mode Lieutenant de police. Dommage. J'ai beaucoup aimé son mode femme. Beaucoup. Enormément. Elle avale vite fait son café en me remerciant du bout des lèvres et nous quittons le prenons le premier taxi en service aux abords de l'aéroport. Direction Fort Lauderdale où nous serons dans une heure environ, si la circulation le veut bien. Il est 5h47. Ca fait tôt pour interroger des gens.

- Beckett ?

- Castle ?

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'arriver chez les gens à 7h du matin est un peu tôt ?

- Non. C'est le meilleur moment pour les surprendre.

- Ou leur apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle...

- Ou leur apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, oui. Mais je suis sûre que Melle Steinberg est déjà au courant.

- C'est probable en effet. Son frère ou son père ont sans doute pu l'avertir. Si elle était chez elle.

- J'ai un message de Ryan qui me dit que Melle Steinberg était bien chez elle hier soir 3h après la mort de sa grand-mère.

- Ah oui. Donc, impossible pour elle d'avoir été à NYC dans la soirée. Et son petit ami ?

- D'après elle, il était avec des amis en train de jouer au poker.-

Ca ressemble à un alibi en carton mou, ça.

- Si les amis sont fiables et crédibles, hélas non.

- Euh...je peux poser une question stupide ?-

Vous en posez des intelligentes d'habitude ?

- Beckett, allez-y doucement avec moi ce matin. Je n'ai pas assez dormi, j'ai encore des bulles dans les neurones et je vous revois, il y a quelques heures, me faire des avances alors que j'ai pris sur moi de ne pas y répondre. Ne poussez pas trop loin ! Je ne suis qu'un homme !

- Je ne vous ai jamais fait d'avances, Castle ! JAMAIS !

- On se calme, Lieutenant ! Repos ! Alors, je peux poser ma question stupide ?

- Allez-y, au point où nous en sommes...

- On va chez Melle Steinberg pour quoi, au final ?

- Vous aviez raison.

- Ah oui ? A quel sujet ?

- Votre question est vraiment stupide !

- Vous étiez prévenue. Mais en quoi est-ce si stupide ?

- Au retour, Castle, laissez-moi le champagne, buvez de l'eau et couchez-vous de bonne heure. Une nuit de débauche ne vous réussit pas. Vous avez passé l'âge !

- Ca y est, vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? Dois-je vous rappeler la scène d'hier soir où vous m'allumiez copieusement de vos yeux de biche ? A mon avis, vous devriez aussi zapper le champagne si vous n'assumez pas le lendemain !

- Question réglée pour le retour : de l'eau et on dort. Séparément cela va de soi.

- Naturellement ! Alors ?

- J'aimerais rencontrer monsieur Illions et lui poser quelques questions. Entre autres.

- Vous voulez aussi voir Melle Steinberg et vous assurer qu'elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aussi, oui. Je ne sais pas trop où nous allons dans cette affaire mais une femme battue n'est jamais bon signe.

- Lanie a-t-elle fini l'autopsie ?

- Pas encore. Il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche un peu car nous en avons besoin.

- C'est vrai qu'en arrivant devant Melle Steinberg, il serait sympa d'engager la conversation sur un constat fiable. A 7h du matin, ça l'aiderait à se réveiller !

- Sauf si Lanie conclut vraiment à une mort naturelle. Nous serions alors dans l'impasse, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

- Je le suis mais cela n'explique toujours pas le coup de feu. Ma mère m'a par ailleurs confirmé qu'une personne âgée, avec un cœur en bon état, ne pouvait pas mourir de peur. Il faut des raisons médicales pour qu'un cœur cède. Cholestérol, triglycérides, diabète, tension artérielle, etc...mais si Mme Steinberg n'avait aucun de ces symptômes...

- Son dossier médical et l'autopsie le révèleront, oui.

- Je n'ai pas bu assez de café.

- Et en quoi est-ce supposé nous aider dans l'enquête ?

- En rien. Mais sans ma dose matinale, je ne suis bon à rien.

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désagréable...

- Vous ? Jamais ! Quelle idée !

- Il vous faut combien de litres de café pour être bon à quelque chose ?

- Pour certaines choses, Beckett, je n'ai pas besoin de café mais seulement d'une bonne partenaire.

- Lubrique. Définitivement lubrique.

- Je pensais au poker. Perdu ! C'est vous qui avez les idées mal placées, pas moi.

- Mais oui, c'est cela. Et les vaches boivent du lait avant de prendre leur envol.

- Absolument. Dites, on peut s'arrêter quelques minutes pour prendre un café ? Melle Steinberg ne nous en voudra pas d'arriver un peu plus tard, je pense.

- Ok, je capitule ! De toute façon, je vais en avoir bien besoin aussi. Vous êtes sûr que nous n'avons bu qu'une seule bouteille cette nuit ?

- Oui mais comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi, son effet compte double.

- Ah, c'est donc cela...

- Vous l'ignoriez ?

- Il faut croire que oui.

- Toute une éducation à refaire ! On ne vous pas appris qu'il faut savoir s'amuser de temps en temps ?

- Si pour vous s'amuser c'est passer des nuits blanches à boire, non et, entre nous, je préfère m'en abstenir. Les lendemains ne sont jamais glorieux.

- Mais les moments passés pendant ces nuits là sont généralement mémorables ! La nuit dernière en fait partie.

- Je me souviens surtout du repas pour ma part.

- Je connais désormais votre unique sensibilité : votre estomac.

- Et quelle est la vôtre ?

- Vous. Vous êtes mon talon d'Achille.

Une fois de plus, elle ne réplique pas et demande au chauffeur de nous arrêter pour prendre un café. Elle lui propose même de l'inviter à le partager avec nous ! A mon avis, elle veut être sûre qu'il va nous attendre. Nous trouvons une petite cafétéria. Pas génial question café. Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on trouve ! Une demi-heure plus tard, nous repartons.7h45. Nous sommes arrivés devant chez Melle Steinberg. Tout semble calme dans le quartier pas très chic, il faut l'avouer. La nuit, ici, on doit raser les murs ou appliquer le couvre-feu après 18h. Kate va frapper à la porte d'un logement à mi-chemin entre la maison et le mobil-home. Et on attend. Plusieurs longues minutes. Enfin la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme ravissante d'environ 22 ans en peignoir d'une couleur indéfinie et qui ne semble pas en très grande forme. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le bleu qu'elle a sur la joue. Kate ouvre les hostilités.

- Melle Steinberg, désolés de vous réveiller si tôt. Je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett de la Police de New-York et voici Monsieur Castle.

- Bonjour, entrez. Votre collègue qui m'a appelée hier soir m'avait prévenu de votre visite. Mais je ne vous attendais pas de si bonne heure.

- Il vous a dit pourquoi nous venions ?

- Il m'a vaguement expliqué, oui. Excusez-moi, je vais préparer du café. Vous en prendrez ?

Café ? Un vrai café ?

- Volontiers, Melle. C'est du vrai café que vous faites ? Parce qu'on sort d'une cafétéria où l'on nous a fait avaler du jus de chaussette. Un vrai pousse au crime !

- Je vous promets un café un peu plus fort Monsieur Castle. Lieutenant Beckett, une tasse pour vous aussi ?

- Avec plaisir, oui, merci.

- Vous pouvez me parler pendant que je suis dans la cuisine, vous savez. Ici, les murs – ou ce qui y ressemble le plus – sont très fins.

- Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

- Je vous en prie.

- Est-ce votre ami qui vous a fait ce bleu sur la joue ?

- C'est mon frère qui vous a dit que Mark me frappait ?

- En effet.

- Eh bien il se trompe. Mark a beaucoup de défauts et ce n'est pas un saint mais il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Il ferait bien de ne pas s'y aviser, d'ailleurs !

- Alors que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Vous voyez le quartier dans lequel je vis, n'est-ce pas ? Il arrive fréquemment que des gangs venus de Miami viennent ici pour dealer ou pour enrôler des gamins. Hier après-midi, ils sont venus pour essayer d'enrôler mon jeune voisin, Justin et je m'y suis opposée. Ils ne l'ont pas bien pris et si je n'avais pas été une femme, je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

- Ils vous ont frappée ?

- Juste une immense claque qui m'a fait perdre l'équilibre. Justin m'a empêché de tomber de justesse. Enfin bref. Je sais ce que Greg pense de Mark. Mais il ne le connait pas. Hier soir, il était allé jouer au poker chez des amis. Un couple marié, je précise et deux copains à lui. Il est rentré à minuit et demi et là, il est parti travailler. Ce que mon cher frère ignore c'est que Mark essaye vraiment de gagner sa vie de façon honnête.

- Il fait quoi ?

- Il est pâtissier dans un palace de Miami Beach.

- C'est une bonne place, ça.

- Oui mais hélas pas très bien payée.

- Et vous, vous travaillez dans quoi ?

- Je termine des études afin de devenir assistance sociale et de pouvoir mieux aider tous les Justin du pays.

- Votre frère nous a pourtant dit que votre ami harcelait régulièrement votre grand-mère pour qu'elle vous donne de l'argent. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui et non. En fait, Mark aimerait qu'on puisse s'installer dans un véritable appartement à Miami. Pas immense mais mieux qu'ici. Or, avec son seul salaire, nous n'en avons pas les moyens. Mark pensait donc que ma riche grand-mère pourrait nous aider.

Elle revient avec le café et trois grandes tasses. Cette petite me plait bien.

- Et votre père ?

- Mon père ? Vous ne vous êtes pas renseignés sur lui, visiblement. Autrement, vous ne poseriez pas la question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père a fait une embolie cérébrale peu de temps avant la mort de mon grand-père. Son cerveau est mort et s'il est encore en vie, il est incapable de parler, de manger seul, de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit, de marcher, etc...Alors il a une petite chambre dans un Institut de Toronto et il regarde passer les jours à sa fenêtre. Cela dit, cet Institut est le meilleur du continent Nord-Américain.

- Nous sommes désolés de ne pas l'avoir su avant.

J'en connais deux qui vont entendre parler du pays à notre retour !

- Ce n'est pas grave, Lieutenant.

- Et votre mère ?

- Ma mère n'a pas d'argent tant que mon père est en vie. Elle passe ses journées à regarder mon père qui regarde passer les jours à sa fenêtre. C'est assez pathétique mais sans mon père, ma mère cesse d'exister. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant. Entre eux, c'est fusionnel. Si ma mère avait été dans le cas de mon père, alors c'est lui qui aurait cessé de vivre.

Cette dernière remarque me fait sourire. Et je pense à Kate. Serions-nous fusionnels nous aussi si nous devions un jour fusionner ? Oh la la...je n'ai pas assez dormi ! Je délire !

- Votre frère pense également que votre grand-mère a été assassinée. Vous êtes d'accord avec lui ?

- Sur ce point, oui. A mon avis, il a raison.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

- Contrairement à ce qu'il pense, ma grand-mère me téléphonait assez souvent. Elle refusait de nous donner de l'argent car elle n'avait pas confiance en Mark – merci Greg !- mais elle prenait régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Et moi des siennes. Or, ces derniers temps, je la sentais inquiète. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle se sentait suivie quand elle sortait et observée quand elle était chez elle. Elle en avait parlé à un de ses amis qui est dans la Police et dont je ne me souviens plus du nom...attendez...inspecteur Apple-quelque-chose...Applegart, peut-être...

- Ca ne me dit rien. Et il lui avait conseillé quoi ?

- Rien. Je crois qu'il ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux !

- Je vois. Je vais me renseigner sur cet inspecteur. Et donc, vous pensez que l'individu qui la suivait ou l'observait pourrait bien être celui qui a causé sa mort ?

- C'est possible, oui. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Pour l'instant, nous attendons le rapport du légiste pour avancer des hypothèses.

Lanie, on se réveille et on envoie le rapport en express !

- D'après les premières constatations, votre collègue m'a dit hier soir qu'elle serait morte d'une crise cardiaque ou un truc comme ça.

- Oui mais nous n'en sommes pas certains. De plus, son voisin ayant entendu un coup de feu, nous sommes plutôt perplexes.

- Moi aussi.

- Pensez-vous que nous pourrions voir votre ami à son travail ?

- Bien sûr, si vous le jugez nécessaire. Mais je doute qu'il puisse vous en apprendre davantage. Je vais vous donner l'adresse de l'hôtel.

- Merci beaucoup Melle Steinberg.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sarah !

- D'accord Sarah. Merci pour votre aide en tout cas.

Il me vient une idée subitement !

- Sarah, est-ce que des personnes autres que votre ami Mark savent que votre grand-mère était riche ?

Gros yeux de Kate. M'en fous. Ma question est bonne, non ?

- Je n'en parle jamais pour ma part. Ni ici pour les raisons que vous pouvez deviner, ni à la fac.

- Et Mark n'aurait-il pas pu commettre un impair ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à lui qu'il vous faudra poser la question. Mais c'est possible. Le manque d'argent lui pèse énormément, vous savez ?

- Pas à vous ?

- Il y a des choses que l'argent n'achète pas et je possède ces choses qui me sont si précieuses. J'ai grandi dans l'argent sans savoir que l'on pouvait se passer d'avoir des fringues hors de prix, une piscine dans le jardin, un cheval et toutes ces futilités qui ne font que cacher les vraies misères. Celle du cœur. Mes parents s'aimaient mais...c'était un amour exclusif. Vous comprenez ?

- Vous voulez dire que vos parents vivaient pour eux, par eux et que votre frère et vous étiez exclus de leur monde ?

- C'est un peu ça, oui. Oh, nous n'avons manqué de rien. Nos grands-parents paternels comblaient plus ou moins les carences affectives.

- Et vos grands-parents maternels ?

- Inconnus. Ils sont morts quand j'étais encore bébé, dans un accident de voiture, je crois.

- Votre famille n'a pas été épargnée par le sort.

- C'est pourquoi je vous dis que l'argent n'est pas ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Et j'aimerais le faire comprendre à Mark et à tous les gamins pauvres du coin afin qu'ils ne soient jamais tentés par l'argent facile parce que malhonnête. -

En même temps, vous dites cela parce que vous avez eu de l'argent pendant plus de 20 ans, Sarah. Eux, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Il est donc normal qu'ils puissent rêver de toutes ces choses que vous aviez et que vous avez appris à ne plus considérer comme importantes.

- Sans doute,

Kate ? Vous dormez ? Ah non ! Elle est allée appeler un taxi et maintenant, elle nous écoute. Il est rarissime qu'elle me laisse parler aussi longtemps ! Mais comme je n'ai plus rien à dire...

- Bon, encore merci Sarah. Pour le café et pour votre aide. On vous tient au courant dès qu'on a du nouveau.

- D'accord. Oh ! Puisque vous allez voir Mark, vous pourriez lui dire de ramener du lait à la maison ce soir ? Ca m'évitera de le déranger au téléphone.

- Pas de problème, on le lui dit. Castle, vous vous en souviendrez ?

- Oui madame !

- A bientôt Sarah.

- A bientôt Lieutenant, Monsieur Castle.

Et voilà. Encore une impasse. Le taxi arrive et on repart vers Miami. Encore une heure de route ! Le pauvre Mark qui se fait le trajet matin et soir, je comprends qu'il ait envie d'avoir un appartement dans Miami.

Miami où nous parvenons via les quartiers très déshérités séparés par quelques ponts des luxueuses maisons de stars et des palaces. On passe, en 5 minutes, du bidonville à l'opulence affichée. De la maison en carton à la villa avec piscine, bateau de 50m et gardiens armés à la porte. De l'espagnol à l'anglais, de la couleur sombre d'une peau tannée par le soleil, à la peau protégée par des huiles solaires. Deux mondes qui se jouxtent et qui expliquent sans doute mieux que tous les longs discours pourquoi les gangs sont ici si puissants. C'est un peu comme si j'habitais à 200 mètres de Harlem.

L'hôtel « Aqualina Resort and Spa » est ce qu'on peut appeler un complexe TRES luxueux. Quand on voit le prix des chambres et qu'on sait le salaire des employés, on peut se demander où passent les bénéfices.

A la réception, Kate nous présente et demande à voir Mark Illions. Il est 10h48 et il commence à faire sacrément chaud dehors. La climatisation du hall est une bénédiction. Mark arrive.

- Bonjour, je suis Mark Illions. Et vous êtes ?

- Lieutenant Beckett, police de New-York et monsieur Castle.

- Vous êtes un peu loin de chez vous, là. En vacances ?

- Nous ne serions pas venus vous voir si nous étions en vacances, monsieur Illions.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- La mort de Mme Steinberg.

- Je vois. Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous aimerions discuter de certains points avec vous. Nous venons de rencontrer Sarah qui nous a dit qu'on vous trouverait ici.

- D'accord. C'est l'heure de ma pause déjeuner dans 5 minutes. Si vous voulez, on peut aller discuter dans un endroit plus sympa. J'ai l'habitude d'aller manger mon sandwich sur la plage.

- On vous suit. Vous venez Castle ?

Où voudrait-elle que j'aille sinon avec elle, hein ? Question stupide de sa part qui ne mérite donc pas de réponse de la mienne. Nous sortons de l'hôtel par l'arrière du bâtiment qui donne sur la plage privée réservée aux clients. Oh oh...j'aperçois deux filles superbes en monokini ! Mark, qui a suivi mon regard m'explique :

- Le topless est autorisé sur quelques parties de cette plage, monsieur Castle.

- Pourquoi pas partout ? Ce serait normal.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les lois, vous savez.

- En tout cas, la vue est...magnifique.

- Je présume que vous parlez de la vue sur l'océan, Castle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Lieutenant ! Vous me connaissez...

En guise de réponse, j'ai droit à un regard meurtrier, comme si elle se retenait de me balancer une vilaine méchanceté.

- Monsieur Illions, Sarah nous a parlé de vos difficultés financières qui vous ont plusieurs fois poussé à demander de l'aide à Mme Steinberg. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui. Avec Sarah, nous avons toutes les peines du monde à nous en sortir. Quand j'ai su que sa grand-mère était richissime, cela m'a mis en colère parce que Sarah refusait de lui demander son aide. Alors je l'ai fait. A chaque fois que nous avons eu des fins de mois plus difficiles que d'autres, je l'appelais. Mais je n'ai jamais rien obtenu de sa part. J'avais beau lui expliquer que je travaillais pour payer les factures pendant que Sarah finissait ses études, elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle m'a même dit un jour que c'était de ma faute si sa petite-fille avait quitté sa famille et qu'elle vivait désormais dans la misère.

- C'est vrai ?

- J'ai rencontré Sarah il y a 3 ans, à New-York. Je travaillais à l'époque comme pâtissier Chez Claude, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez. Elle était cliente et nous avons commencé à sympathiser. Puis, une chose en amenant une autre, on a fini par sortir ensemble et tomber amoureux. C'est alors que j'ai perdu mon emploi.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Economique. Le patron fut obligé de licencier 3 personnes et comme j'étais le moins ancien...

- Et donc, après ?

- Après, j'ai eu l'opportunité de venir ici et Sarah a voulu me suivre. Elle s'est inscrite à la faculté de Biscayne et nous avons trouvé le logement à Fort Lauderdale. Voilà.

- Se peut-il que vous ayiez parlé à quiconque de la fortune de Mme Steinberg ?

- Très possible, oui. Mes amis sont au courant, c'est sûr car j'ai plus d'une fois passé mes nerfs en jouant au basket avec eux. C'est à dire très souvent. J'enrage vraiment de ne pas pouvoir offrir mieux à Sarah. Elle mérite cent fois mieux que moi.

- Mais elle vous aime assez pour patienter. Vous savez, ce matin nous n'avons pas rencontré une jeune femme malheureuse mais une personne sûre d'elle, forte et sereine.

- Elle vous a raconté ce qui lui est arrivé hier ?

- Oui.

- Je n'accepte plus que cela soit possible et quasiment quotidien. Ces gangs sont dangereux et qui sait si, un jour, Sarah n'y laissera pas sa peau à trop vouloir les contrarier. Elle ne voit pas le danger pour elle ou fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Mais moi, je sais et j'ai peur pour elle.

- Je comprends, oui. Vos amis pensent quoi de la situation ?

- Que la grand-mère aurait du nous aider. Et je suis d'accord avec eux.

- Nous aimerions leur parler. Vous pensez cela possible ?

- Pas de problème. Je vais vous donner leurs noms et leurs adresses. Par contre, dans la journée, ils font comme tout le monde : ils bossent.

- Et ils bossent dans quoi ?

- Vous allez rire. Josh est docker et Jay est...flic.

- Flic à Miami ?

- Non, il est planqué à Boca-Raton. A part les vols de dentiers et les pertes de bijoux sur la plage, il se la coule très douce.

- Donc, on peut le contacter au commissariat de Boca ?

- Je suppose que oui. Appelez quand-même avant, on ne sait jamais. Je ne sais pas combien d'heures vous faites par semaine mais lui passe plus de temps à mater les filles sur la plage qu'à travailler.

- En dehors de monsieur Castle qui est un cas spécial, chez nous, on ne compte pas nos heures. Pas le temps de mater quoi que ce soit. Et la police criminelle a du travail, croyez-moi !

- Je sais. J'ai grandi à New-York. Brooklyn plus précisément. Les sirènes de police étaient si nombreuses qu'elles coupaient le bruit des cornes de brumes.

En écoutant tout ça, je réfléchis...enfin, j'essaye. J'ai une idée tarabiscotée qui triture mes pauvres méninges. En plus, ces filles topless à portée de vue n'aident pas vraiment à ma concentration. Je pense à Kate en monokini. Ca, c'est une idée de génie ! Ca me donne chaud dans les reins rien que de l'imaginer presque nue devant moi...

- Castle, vous êtes toujours parmi nous ?

- Je vous écoute et je réfléchis, Beckett.

- Et vous réfléchissez aux deux paires de seins qui s'agitent non loin de vous ?

- Oh ça c'est bas, Lieutenant, très bas. Vous me prêtez vraiment des pensées très éloignées de ma vraie nature.

Elle baisse la tête et la relève avec un demi-sourire.

- La nature masculine révèle vos pensées, Castle. Alors inutile de mentir.

Mark éclate de rire tandis que je pique un fard. Pris sur le fait, l'écrivain ! Et merde !

- Sachez, belle enfant, que ce ne sont pas ces jeunes filles à moitié nues qui révèlent le mieux ma nature masculine, comme vous dites joliment. Je pensais vraiment à autre chose.

Et je dis ça en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Si elle n'a pas compris le message c'est qu'elle ne le veut pas. Je ne peux pas être plus clair. Enfin si mais hors de question que je le sois !

- Bon, Lieutenant, Monsieur Castle, je vais devoir vous laisser car ma pause est déjà terminée. Vous auriez un papier et un stylo pour que je vous note les noms de mes amis ?

- Oui, bien sûr, tenez.

Il note les noms, les adresses et même les numéros de téléphone et rend le papier et le stylo à Kate. Et le lait, alors ?

- Au fait, Monsieur Illions, Sarah voudrait que vous rameniez du lait ce soir.

- D'accord, c'est noté. Merci pour la commission, monsieur Castle.

- De rien.

Il sourit, nous salue et s'en va. Plutôt sympathique lui aussi.

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant, Beckett ?

- Appeler le commissariat de Boca dans un premier temps.

- Vous savez, je pensais à un truc tout à l'heure...

- Je crains le pire mais dites toujours.

- Eh bien Mme Steinberg avait un ami policier à New-York qui refusait de la croire. Et Mark a un ami policier aussi. Ca fait beaucoup de flics autour des Steinberg, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Vous pouvez développer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca me semble juste bizarre.

- Ah...

Son téléphone se met à sonner. C'est Lanie ! Enfin le rapport d'autopsie ! On a failli attendre ! Mon regard se porte de nouveau vers les deux filles dénudées. J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que Kate accepte qu'on s'accorde une petite heure de détente pour aller se baigner. Après tout, nous avons la plage ici et je doute que l'on nous fasse des difficultés pour qu'on puisse en profiter, surtout si j'use ma carte de crédit dans une boutique de l'hôtel pour acheter des maillots de bain et des serviettes. Je vais soumettre l'idée à Kate dès qu'elle en aura fini avec Lanie. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

- Alors, qu'a dit Lanie ?

- Le taux d'alcoolémie de la victime était de 4,3 grammes ! Mme Steinberg était totalement ivre !

- Et cela a provoqué sa mort ?

- Oui.

- C'est insensé !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous imaginez vraiment cette vieille dame s'enivrer au point de faire un coma éthylique fatal ? Et le coup de feu, alors, c'était quoi ?

- Pour le coup de feu, Ryan et Esposito cherchent encore. Il se peut que le voisin aie confondu l'origine géographique de la détonation.

- A Greenwich Village, Lieutenant Beckett, on entend rarement des coups de feu, vous savez. Mais admettons que cela puisse arriver. En ce cas, il doit bien y avoir une douille, une balle ou une autre victime que Mme Steinberg. Non ?

- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce que les alentours dans un rayon de 500 mètres soient ratissés et qu'on vérifie aussi chez les voisins ceux qui auraient des armes à feu. Il ne faut rien négliger. Toutefois, je commence à croire que le coup de feu et la mort de Mme Steinberg ne sont pas liés.

- Je vous parie le contraire !

- Tenu !

- En parlant de tenue...

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes à la plage mais un peu trop vêtus. Je regarde depuis un bon moment...

- ...les seins des filles !

- ...l'océan et je me dis que ce serait sacrément dommage de quitter ces lieux sans y avoir piqué une tête.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Très.

- Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas en vacances, Castle.

- Et alors ? Nous avons parfaitement le droit de faire une pause d'une heure pour déjeuner et...piquer une tête dans l'océan. Nous pourrons toujours aller interroger les amis de Mark après, non ?

- Et vous comptez vous baigner tout habillé ? Parce que, pour ma part, c'est non.

- Avez-vous remarqué que ce palace comptait des tas de boutiques dont une qui vend justement tout le nécessaire pour la plage ?

- Je sais que vous avez largement les moyens de vous offrir le shopping dans ce genre de boutique mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Alors laissez-moi vous offrir un maillot de bain et une serviette ! Ca me coûtera de toute façon moins cher qu'un repas comme celui de la nuit dernière !

- Vous allez payer votre ami pour le repas d'hier ?

- Non ! Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Un repas comme ça, dans un restaurant, me coûterait très cher. Vous comprendre ou moi faire dessin ?

- Faites pas le malin, Castle. Je m'attends toujours au pire avec vous.

- C'est bien là le problème, Kate. Bon, pour la baignade, vous êtes d'accord ?

- Après tout, ça me réveillera peut-être. Le soleil a tendance à m'assoupir..

- Super !

- Cependant...je tiens à payer mon maillot de bain. Vous n'avez qu'à m'offrir la serviette !

- Vous et votre féminisme !

- Ce n'est pas du féminisme mais de l'indépendance.

- Donc un homme ne peut pas vous faire de cadeau si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous offrir l'équivalent ?

- Un homme peut le faire. Pas vous !

- Pourtant, ainsi que vous l'avez remarqué, je suis un homme.

- Un enfant, oui. Un homme...rarement et jamais quand il le faut.

- Faites-moi penser à vous le rappeler à l'occasion.

Je me trouve un maillot type shorty noir et je prends deux serviettes assorties l'une à l'autre. Kate ressort aussi avec son achat. Puis nous repartons sur la plage où nous nous changeons dans les cabines prévues à cet effet. Je salive à l'avance...Kate en maillot...Miam !Je l'entends m'appeler d'ailleurs. Je me retourne et là...le choc de la désillusion ! Elle a opté pour un maillot UNE pièce très sage.

- Tout va bien, Castle ?

- Oui, oui. Vous auriez finalement pu vous baigner avec vos vêtements ! Vous avez peur des coups de soleil ?

- Non, je supporte bien le soleil. Mais j'ai du mal avec la concupiscence.

- Vous auriez moins de mal avec elle si vous étiez laide et mal foutue.

- Constat machiste.

- Constat humain. Vous ne regardez jamais les beaux mecs, vous ?

- Ca m'arrive. Mais j'en vois rarement cela dit.

- C'est vrai que la façon dont vous me regardiez cette nuit et dont vos yeux font semblant de ne pas me voir en ce moment n'est pas du tout de la concupiscence.

- Vous ne vouliez pas aller vous baigner ?

- Si, j'y vais. Vous m'accompagnez ou vous avez peur que je joues au requin ?

- Je n'ai pas peur des requins qui portent un shorty aussi...

- Aussi ?

- Laissez tomber.

- Il est très bien mon shorty.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais évitez de vous approcher des filles topless, c'est un conseil. Vous pourriez être totalement ridicule !

Et elle court vers l'eau en riant. Je m'élance à sa suite. Durant notre baignade, je reste néanmoins assez loin d'elle pour ne pas être tenté de faire une bêtise. Et pour la laisser venir à moi, si le cœur lui en dit. Manifestement, le cœur ne lui en dit pas. Après 10 minutes passées à nager, elle regagne sa serviette et s'étend sur le ventre en...baissant le haut de son maillot ! En BAISSANT le HAUT de SON MAILLOT ? Non, je n'y crois pas ! Elle a osé faire ça ! Me faire ça ! Elle va me rendre fou, cette fois c'est sûr ! Et je ne peux pas rester dans l'eau éternellement non plus. Il va falloir que je sorte de là. Mon Dieu, si vous existez, c'est le moment ou jamais de faire un truc bien pour moi : ne me laissez pas sortir de l'eau dans cet état ! Je suis...ridicule. J'aurais du acheter un short et non un shorty. Un short ample. Très ample !

Bon, je fais quoi ? Et zut ! Au moins elle saura quel effet elle me fait ! Voilà ! C'est simple ! Allez, courage mon gars. Le ridicule ne tue regagne donc lentement ma serviette. Tout va bien, elle ne me regarde pas. Oups. Elle vient de tourner la tête alors qu'elle est au téléphone. Pour la détourner aussitôt et raccrocher.

- Vous êtes adepte du topless, Lieutenant ?

- Je suis sur le ventre, Castle. Et vous devriez vous allonger aussi sur le ventre.

- Pourquoi ?

- A votre avis ?

J'obtempère en m'installant tout près d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas regardé les filles, promis.

- Alors vous avez un problème.

- Oui. J'en ai un en effet. Vous.

- Moi ? Et en quoi suis-je un problème pour vous ?

- Vous avez baissé le haut de votre maillot.

- Et alors ? Vous ne voyez rien de plus que mon dos.

- Mais j'imagine très bien le verso, croyez-moi et...

- Et ?

- Et !

- Oh.

Ca y est, elle a compris ! Elle se tourne vers moi et je vois ses joues un peu rosées. Elle semble réfléchir.

- Cela va compliquer nos relations professionnelles.

- Dans la mesure où vous ne travaillez jamais à moitié nue, je ne pense pas.

- Vous n'avez ce genre de réaction que devant les filles dénudées, Castle ?

- Pas toutes les filles, non. Mais certaines plus que d'autres. Après tout, le petit garçon que je suis peut avoir des réactions physiques très masculines et adultes.

- Je dois vous faire un aveu.

- Un gentil aveu ?

- Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais sans doute acheté un maillot deux pièces et une fois sur la plage, j'aurais enlevé le haut.

- Et en quoi ma présence vous en empêche ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous me voyez comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous travaillons ensemble et que, je vous connais ! Vous pourriez être assez infantile pour prendre des photos et les afficher au commissariat.

- Mais je ne le ferai pas. Si je prenais un jour une photo de vous en tenue minimaliste, je la garderais jalousement pour moi et pour moi seul.

- Pour en faire quoi ?

- Réchauffer mes longues soirées solitaires en hiver par exemple. Non, sérieusement, Kate, pour une fois, faites-moi confiance. Il n'y aura pas de photo. Je vous le jure sur la tête d'Alexis.

- Et pas de commentaire non plus ?

- Il va m'être difficile de ne pas vous dire à quel point vous êtes belle mais si vous y tenez, je ne dirai rien. Pourrais-je quand même vous regarder avec concupiscence ?

- Puis-je vous en empêcher ?

- Bien sûr. Je peux tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Ce serait idiot mais si vous y tenez, je le ferai.

- Vous savez ce qui est le plus idiot ?

- Non.- C'est que la question ne se poserait pas si nous ne travaillions pas ensemble.

Cette conversation devient surréaliste. Où est la Kate que je connais et qui me rabroue sans cesse ? Où est la femme qui refuse obstinément que je m'approche d'elle ? Je rêve !

- Est-ce que, si vous me rencontriez aujourd'hui, vous me laisseriez une chance de vous séduire ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible, oui

- Donc, je ne vous déplais pas, physiquement parlant ?

- Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ? Si je préfèrerais que vous soyez un inconnu pour moi ? La réponse est oui. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela serait plus simple.

- Mais rien n'est tellement compliqué, Kate. J'aurais peut-être du accepter l'autre offre et ne pas continuer les romans avec Nikki.

- Vous pensez que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Qu'en dites-vous, vous ?

- Eh bien...j'avais espéré que vous arrêteriez et que vous me proposeriez de nous voir, en amis, par la suite.

- En amis ? Nous n'avons jamais été amis tous les deux.

- Nous ne sommes pas ennemis non plus.

- Non. Mais pas vraiment amis. Il y a trop de...

-...tension.

- Oui. Et si vous vous tournez vers moi maintenant, cette tension sera définitivement visible.

- Je sais. Tenez, regardez.

Elle me tend son téléphone et me montre une photo de moi...quand je suis sorti de l'eau !

- Pardon, je n'ai pas résisté. Je vous observais dans l'eau depuis un moment et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous ne sortiez pas. Je l'ai compris quand vous avez quitté l'eau et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous prendre en photo.

- Que comptez-vous en faire ?

- La garder pour moi.

- Vous pourriez aussi l'envoyer à certains magazines.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Si je vous l'ai montrée c'est pour que vous compreniez bien que la confiance doit être réciproque dans le cas présent.

- Elle le sera, Kate. Tout ce qui se passe ici entre nous restera toujours entre nous seuls.

Alors, lentement, elle se tourne vers moi. Je n'ose pas trop regarder ses seins par peur de me montrer trop...pressant. Elle me regarde quant à elle dans les yeux. J'ai envie de l'embrasser ! Bon sang, j'en meurs d'envie. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais là, c'est vraiment intense. Aussi intense que son regard qui glisse sur ma bouche. Je sais qu'elle a deviné mon envie. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Pas avec ses seins nus à portée de mes mains. Aussi je m'écarte un peu plus d'elle et je fais descendre mon regard sur ses épaules, puis, très lentement, sur sa poitrine. Parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Dieu qu'elle est belle ! Mon corps réagit de nouveau instantanément mais je n'en ai cure désormais. Elle sait que je la désire. Je sais qu'en de toutes autres circonstances elle me dirait oui. Elle me sourit doucement. J'en fais de même en remontant mon regard vers son visage.

- Je vais rester un long moment sur le ventre, je crois.

- Il va pourtant bientôt falloir bouger.

- Je sais, oui. Mais laissez-moi me remettre un peu de mes émotions.

- Emotions partagées, Castle. On se sourit encore. C'est très tendre tout ça. Et dire que je n'aurais qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher...Je ferme les yeux et je savoure ce petit moment de paix, de tendresse et de désir. Elle se tait aussi. On a fait un sacré pas en avant, là. Depuis cette nuit, en fait, mais là, on a carrément mis des mots sur ce que nous avons tant de mal à accepter d'ordinaire depuis plus d'un an. Vous allez vous moquer de moi, je le sais, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Kate Beckett. Eperdument amoureux.

- Puisque j'ai pris une photo de vous à un moment inadéquat pour vous, je vous autorise à vous venger.

- Vous acceptez que je vous prenne en photo ? Sérieusement ?

- Ce serait équitable, non ?

- Certainement.

Je prends rapidement mon téléphone et j'y fixe une Kate parfaite dans sa quasi nudité, une Kate qui me regarde avec...concupiscence. Mon petit problème inférieur ne va pas s'arranger si elle continue à me toiser de la sorte.

- Kate, ayez pitié de moi et ne me regardez plus comme ça pendant quelques minutes. S'il vous plait. Il faut que je me calme et là, c'est impossible.

Je me retourne de l'autre côté pour ne pas la voir. Je DOIS me calmer !

- Excusez-moi, Rick. Cette situation me fait un peu perdre le contrôle.

- En plus, vous insistez en m'appelant Rick. Si vous continuez, je vous promets qu'on ne va pas partir d'ici avant un long moment !

- Vous préférez que je vous malmène et vous donnant du Castle toutes les deux minutes ?

- Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour à souhaiter cela mais oui. Dans l'immédiat, ça me rendrait service.

Elle rit de bon cœur. Il ne faut pas que je la regarde. Pense à Mme Steinberg, Rick, pense à n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi mais pas à Kate. Voilà, c'est bien. Respire. Encore. Encore quelques minutes et j'ai retrouvé une physionomie neutre. Ouf ! J'ai eu TRES me tourne enfin vers elle qui a remis son haut de maillot pour observer l'océan.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller quand vous voudrez.

- D'accord. Rick ?

- Oui ?

- Merci pour ce moment parfait.

- Merci à vous. Et pour la photo surtout.

Puis nous quittons la plage. On va se rhabiller et nous appelons un taxi. Direction le quartier de Brownsville, pas très loin de là.

Le taxi nous dépose devant chez Josh Barner, le docker. Juste à côté de chez lui se trouve une petite épicerie où nous allons acheter vite fait deux sandwichs et deux bouteilles d'eau. Nous mangerons plus tard, en allant à Boca. Si on y va. Il serait quand même plus simple d'appeler là-bas. C'est encore plus loin que Fort Lauderdale et après, il faudra encore revenir sur Miami pour reprendre l'avion. Les chauffeurs de taxi du coin vont nous élever deux statues rien que pour nos dépenses en déplacement aujourd'hui !

- Kate, vous avez vraiment envie d'aller jusqu'à Boca ?

- Il le faut pourtant.

- Pas nécessairement. On pourrait lui téléphoner et voir ensuite s'il est absolument impératif de nous déplacer pour le rencontrer.

- On pourrait aussi gagner du temps et demander à Ryan ou à Esposito de s'en occuper pendant qu'on interrogera Garner.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'ils étaient partis dans Greenwich à la pêche à l'arme à feu ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

- Ouh la...c'est la première fois que je vous vois oublier quelque chose. Vous allez bien ?

- Ca va aller, Castle. C'est la fatigue sûrement.

- Sûre ?

Elle me sourit pour me rassurer.

- Ecoutez, Kate, quand j'ai proposé la baignade, je ne voulais pas qu'on en vienne à parler de tout ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne voulais pas vous troubler. Le moment était certainement mal choisi et je m'en excuse.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ca devait arriver. Et puis, ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins, on sait où on en est.

- Oui mais j'ai peur que cela complique un peu les choses au travail. Vous aviez raison sur ce point. Je ne voudrais surtout pas être la cause de votre manque de concentration.

- Ca va passer, je vous assure. Je suis encore un peu sous le contrecoup, c'est tout.

- C'est le second effet Rick Caste, ça !

- Ne m'en veuillez pas mais je préférais le premier.

- Qui était ?

- L'agacement. Car vous êtes prodigieusement agaçant au prime abord. Quoique vous le restez même maintenant !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- C'est vrai, oui. Bon, et si on arrêtait de parler de ce moment d'égarement pour se remettre au travail ?

- A vos ordres, Lieutenant !

Et nous frappons chez Garner. Petite maison simple mais correcte. Pas le grand luxe mais pas la misère non plus. Un grand gaillard d'au moins 1m95 pour 120 kilos vient nous ouvrir.

- C'est pour quoi ?

Pas très engageant, le bonhomme. Kate fait les présentations et il nous fait entrer. On le questionne pendant une dizaine de minutes et voyant qu'il ne sait rien de plus que ce que Mark nous a dit, nous prenons congé en le remerciant pour sa collaboration. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller jusqu'à Boca.

- Vous appelez un taxi et le temps qu'il arrive, on mange un morceau ?

- Avant d'appeler le taxi, je vais appeler le commissariat de Boca. Si ça pouvait nous éviter d'y aller, la ville de New-York nous en serait, je crois, très reconnaissante. Mais vous pouvez prendre votre sandwich pendant ce temps. Je ne vous en voudrai pas.

- Non, je suis un garçon bien élevé et on m'a appris qu'on ne mangeait pas les uns sans les autres.

Elle me sourit de nouveau et appelle Boca.

Je l'observe. Quelque chose a bel et bien changé en elle. En moi aussi. En nous, quoi. En nous et entre nous. Il ne va pas être si facile de faire comme si ce moment à la plage n'avait pas existé ou n'avait pas compté. Je vois dans ses yeux et dans sa gestuelle qu'elle y pense encore. Tout comme moi. Elle raccroche.

- J'ai bien fait d'appeler. Monsieur Ramirez n'est pas de service aujourd'hui et, selon son collègue, il est parti pêcher en mer pour deux jours.

- Par conséquent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer chez nous.

- Oui.

Nous avalons en silence nos sommaires victuailles, assis sur un banc public à l'ombre, non loin de chez Garner. Puis elle appelle un taxi pour nous conduire à l'aéroport. Elle appelle aussi Ryan pour l'avertir de notre retour dans la soirée.

A notre arrivée à bord du jet, elle part directement sous la douche avant le décollage. Je prendrai la mienne une fois en vol. Nous n'avons pas échangé plus de 3 mots depuis que nous avons quitté le banc public. Toutefois, quand elle regagne un siège pour le décollage, elle choisit celui qui est face à moi et non celui qu'elle avait ce matin. J'apprécie ce rapprochement. Même si elle a fermé les yeux.

Une fois l'avion en altitude stable, je vais à mon tour sous la douche. A mon retour, je trouve Kate endormie. Je ne peux pas la laisser dormir dans cette position assise et de travers. Elle va avoir mal à son réveil. Aussi, tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, j'incline mon siège en position couchette et la porte jusqu'à lui. Elle remue un peu dans un demi sommeil mais ne se réveille pas. Elle est aussi belle quand elle dort que quand elle est réveillée. C'est sur cette appréciation personnelle et peut-être un peu subjective que je prends place à ses côtés avant de m'endormir à mon tour. Ma dernière pensée sera que je dors avec Kate Beckett contre moi.

Tellement contre moi qu'au réveil, 5h plus tard, elle est carrément dans mes bras. Elle dort encore profondément. Je suis bien. Je suis juste bien. HEU-REUX ! Un trou d'air la réveille peu après. Dès qu'elle prend conscience de nos positions respectives, elle quitte mes bras et se redresse.

- Je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormie à cette place.

- Exact. Vous avez rejoint Morphée assise de travers sur votre siège. Quand je suis sorti de la douche, j'ai alors pensé qu'une position plus allongée vous serait moins pénible. Ai-je eu tort ?

- Non. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de dormir près de moi.

- Cela vous dérange ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais vous dire que oui. Hier, je l'aurais sûrement fait mais la vérité c'est qu'hier, je vous aurais menti. Vous êtes un homme très confortable pour dormir, Castle.

Je souris et ravale une réplique un peu à la limite du hors-jeu. Pour l'instant, l'heure est encore à la douceur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cet état de grâce durera mais tant qu'il dure, je n'ai pas le droit de le gâcher par des allusions déplacées.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 20h07. On sera à Newark dans 25 minutes.

- Du coup, on n'a même pas profité du repas du retour et du champagne avec les fraises.

- On peut toujours le faire. Il suffit de les prendre avec nous en quittant l'avion et d'aller déguster tout ça chez vous...ou chez moi.

- Vous pensez que ce serait raisonnable ?

- Probablement pas mais...

- ...mais ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare une fois à l'aéroport. Cette journée a été trop parfaite pour ne pas la faire durer encore un peu. Demain, nous reprendrons nos habitudes, nos attitudes et nous ne garderons de ces quelques heures qu'un très bon souvenir.

- Vous croyez vraiment que nous pourrons faire demain comme si aujourd'hui n'avait été qu'un moment d'égarement ?

- Non. Mais nous devrons essayer. Enfin, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Ecoutez, on ne va pas se prendre la tête maintenant avec ce qui arrivera ou n'arrivera pas demain. D'accord ? On va juste faire durer un peu plus longtemps le plaisir en dînant ensemble. Ce n'est ni un crime, ni une obligation. Je ne veux pas vous pousser à faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter ensuite. Donc, c'est vous qui décidez.

- Je décide qu'il serait dommage de laisser perdre les fraises. On peut dîner chez vous ?

- Euh...oui. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que nous y serons aussi seuls que chez vous. Ma mère est partie à Los Angeles avec Alexis pour quelques jours. Alex étant en vacances, ma mère en a profité pour l'embarquer avec elle.

- C'est sans doute l'occasion de tester notre capacité à ne pas dépasser le stade des aveux gênants.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas alors ?

- Non, ça ira. Et puis, comme vous dites, on ne va pas se prendre la tête.

On se sourit encore. Et encore. Ma mère a eu une superbe idée d'emmener Alexis avec elle ! Faudra que je pense à la remercier. L'avion atterrit quelques minutes plus tard. Nous repartons chargés de nourriture mais sans le champagne. J'en ai à la maison et du meilleur que celui de Stan ! On prend le même taxi et une fois à l'intérieur, Kate reçoit un appel d'Esposito.

- Oui, on vient d'arriver et là, nous rentrons chez nous. Pourquoi ?

- …...

- Vous avez trouvé quoi ?

- …...

- Ok, on arrive.

Mon instinct me dit que le dîner va devoir attendre. Gagné ! Elle demande au chauffeur de nous conduire au commissariat.

- Ryan et Esposito ont trouvé l'origine du coup de feu. Ils nous attendent.

- Qu'ont-ils trouvé de si urgent que cela ne puisse pas attendre demain ?

- Le corps de l'inspecteur Gomez dans la cave d'un immeuble qui donne sur la même cour intérieure que celui de Mme Steinberg. La cage de résonnance a fait que le coup de feu qui a tué l'inspecteur a pu sembler provenir de chez Mme Steinberg.

- L'affaire se précise.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Disons que c'est étrange que deux personnes se connaissant meurent en même temps et de manières différentes dans le même secteur. Non ?

- En effet.

- J'en déduis que notre petit dîner est remis à plus tard ?

- Je le crains. Cela dit, j'espère ne pas devoir rester au bureau toute la nuit.

- Et moi donc !

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, vous savez.

- Pas question ! Nous devions dîner ensemble alors nous dînerons ensemble. A n'importe quelle heure.

- Vous êtes pugnace.

- Quand cela en vaut la peine, je sais l'être, oui. Néanmoins, nous avons un problème.

- Lequel ?

- On ne peut pas emmener notre repas au commissariat.

- C'est certain.

- Alors on le met où ?

- Excellente question ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Décidément aujourd'hui, je ne tourne pas rond.

- C'est le 3ème effet Rick Castle.

- Et quel est le 4ème ?

- L'addiction.

Elle éclate de rire. Moi aussi. Nous sommes toujours plus ou moins dans notre bulle.

- Bon, alors, on fait quoi pour la nourriture ?

- On va passer la déposer chez vous avant d'aller au bureau. C'est le plus simple. Et vous n'habitez pas très loin.

- Parfait. Vous pourrez y laisser vos affaires également. Autant voyager léger.

Elle acquiesce dans un sourire et je donne la nouvelle directive au chauffeur qui va finir par nous prendre pour deux fous. Enfin nous arrivons chez moi où nous déposons notre dîner et nos affaires. Puis nous repartons avec le même taxi. Pas un mot. Rien. Juste sa main proche de la mienne et que je ne peux plus m'empêcher de caresser. Elle enroule alors ses doigts autour des miens et c'est ainsi que nous restons liés jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur du commissariat indique que ses portes vont s'ouvrir sur le bureau. Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre nous rejoignons Ryan et Esposito.

- Alors les tourtereaux, c'était bien ce voyage en Floride ?

- Il est tard, nous sommes crevés alors si vous voulez bien nous expliquer en détail ce que vous avez trouvé, on gagnera le temps que vous perdriez en bavardages inutiles et idiots. Merci messieurs.

- Pas de bonne humeur, Lieutenant ?

- Je suis fatiguée, Ryan ! Donc...

- Ok. Alors voilà le topo.

Et ils nous expliquent ce que nous savons déjà. Rien de nouveau. Ah si ! Selon Lanie, l'inspecteur Gomez est mort environ 10 minutes après Mme Steinberg. Lui a été exécuté d'une balle dans la tête. Radical au moins. Puis nous partageons nos hypothèses.

Celle de Ryan et Esposito est celle-ci : l'inspecteur Gomez était passé voir son amie Mme Steinberg et la trouvant déjà ivre était reparti sans refermer la porte. Là, il serait tombé sur un voleur potentiel et inconnu pour l'instant qui, plutôt que de prendre la fuite, aurait tout simplement décidé de supprimer l'inspecteur pour ensuite aller cambrioler chez la vieille dame. Or, le voisin ayant entendu le coup de feu et la Police étant arrivée sur les lieux dans les 5 minutes, le cambrioleur aurait du prendre la fuite sans le moindre butin. Hypothèse qui a le mérite d'être simpliste. Mais je n'y crois pas. Visiblement, Kate non plus. Cependant, elle tient debout cette hypothèse. On ne peut pas négliger cette piste. C'est pourquoi Kate demande à ses collaborateurs de se mettre dès demain à la recherche d'un suspect. Bonne chance les gars !

Notre hypothèse à nous est plus scabreuse, plus compliquée. Même si Kate persiste à croire qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre l'inspecteur Gomez de New-York et le policier Ramirez de Boca-Raton. De mon côté, j'en suis convaincu. Il suffirait de trouver un truc qui puisse les rattacher l'un à l'autre. Leurs origines peut-être ? Gomez, Ramirez, c'est mexicain, je crois. Je demande donc à Kate si je peux regarder dans leurs dossiers respectifs. Elle me répond qu'elle va le faire avec moi. Ryan et Esposito nous quittent enfin. Et on se retrouve encore une fois seuls tous les deux. Ou presque.

- Et si nous faisions ces recherches depuis chez moi, en dînant ?

- Ok. Je note quelques informations qui pourront nous être utiles et on y va. Je meurs de faim !

- Encore ? Mais vous êtes un véritable ventre sur pattes, dites-moi !

- Je vous signale que nous n'avons qu'un seul sandwich dans l'estomac depuis ce matin. Et il est plus de 22h30 !

- Nous vivons à l'heure espagnole. Complètement décalés !

- Dans mon métier, ça arrive souvent.

- Je sais, oui. J'ai maintes fois eu l'occasion de le remarquer. Mais je n'avais jamais noté votre appétit vorace.

- Parce que je n'en parlais pas, voilà tout. Et puis, l'air de la mer, ça creuse.

- Les émotions aussi, d'après ce qu'on dit.

- Justement, chez moi, certaines émotions auraient plutôt tendance à me couper l'appétit.

- Pour en ouvrir un autre ?

- Tout à fait, oui.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil discret. Si notre bulle a résisté à ce passage au commissariat, elle devrait être encore là demain matin. Et les jours suivants. Je ne sais pas si Kate y pense autant que moi mais en tout cas, ça me rassure un peu de savoir que même ici, rien n'a encore changé entre nous. Que nous maintenons notre nouvelle complicité.

Voilà, elle a pris quelques papiers, des dossiers et nous quittons cet endroit. Direction chez moi. Dans le taxi qui nous emmène, ma tension artérielle monte d'un cran. Le trajet se fait rapidement à cette heure. Nous montons en silence et, une fois à l'intérieur...

- Je vais faire chauffer le canard à l'orange et les petites pommes vapeur, si vous êtes d'accord Castle .

- Pas de souci. J'ouvre une bouteille de champagne ? Ou vous préférez un verre de vin.

- Quelle question ! Le champagne, naturellement !

- Madame a des goûts de luxe.

- A force de vous côtoyer, c'est normal.

- Ca vous gêne que je sois riche ? Honnêtement, Kate.

- Non, Rick. Votre argent ne me dérange pas. Votre célébrité est plus encombrante.

- Pourtant, il n'y a aucune groupie dans le hall de mon immeuble.

- Heureusement !

- C'est sûr, oui. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dans le fait que je sois célèbre ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous savez mais vous ne voulez pas me le dire.

- Non, je vous assure que je ne sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Kate. Et ma célébrité n'est pas importante non plus pour moi.

- Et qu'y a-t-il de plus important pour vous ?

- En premier lieu je dirais ma fille. Loin devant tout le reste.

- Le contraire serait inquiétant. Et ensuite ?

- Faire de mon mieux pour rendre les gens que j'aime heureux.

- Et vous y parvenez ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je manque de réponses sur le sujet.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais déjà pas si les gens que j'aime m'aiment aussi. A partir de là, je ne sais évidemment pas si je peux les rendre heureux ou pas.

- Vous ne posez jamais la question pour savoir si on vous aime ?

- Non. J'attends que ça vienne tout seul. J'ai connu beaucoup de personnes qui prétendaient aimer alors qu'elles n'aimaient qu'un nom ou un compte en banque. Aujourd'hui, je me méfie et j'évite de poser des questions dont je crains les réponses.

- Pas très courageux quand même.

- Certes. Mais et vous ? Vous posez ce genre de question ?

- Il y a très peu de gens autour de moi. Donc, la question ne se pose pas.

- J'ai remarqué que Ryan vous aimait bien.

- Castle, arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi !

- Non, je vous jure. Vous n'avez pas vu comment il vous regarde ?

- Castle, arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle !

Ce n'est tellement pas drôle qu'un seul regard entre nous et le fou rire nous prend. Pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me crois obligé d'en remettre une couche. C'est la première fois que je vois Kate prise d'un fou rire et le fait qu'elle le partage avec moi, c'est...encore mieux !

- Et le capitaine aussi, vous savez, je crois qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup.

- Et vous allez me dire qu'Esposito fantasme sur moi ?

- Il ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

Et c'est reparti. Nous n'avons même pas commencé à boire la moindre goutte de champagne.

- Allez, Rick, soyez gentil, arrêtez. Soyons un peu sérieux.

- Comme vous voulez. C'est vous le chef.

- Pas chez vous.

- Chez moi comme partout ailleurs. Je suis à vos ordres, belle dame.

- Vous allez me dire que c'est parce que vous m'aimez vous aussi, c'est cela ?

Je cesse subitement de rire. A ma réaction, elle en fait de même.

- Pardon, Rick. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Pourtant, vous avez posé la question.

- Oui mais c'était pour rire. Je plaisantais.

Que répondre à ça ? Rien. Trop tôt. J'ai peur. Je sais ce que je ressens mais j'ai si peur de la faire fuir. Tenter une diversion ? Grotesque. Je vais éluder et reporter la réponse à plus tard. Je nous verse une coupe de champagne.

- Je vous répondrai dans quelques temps, Kate. Et je suis sérieux. Pour l'heure, je ne sais pas trop. Vous me plaisez infiniment. Depuis le début mais ça, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'en avais conscience depuis longtemps. Mais comme vous ne faisiez rien, je pensais que vous jouiez avec moi.

- Et vous acceptiez ce jeu aussi jusqu'à y participer bien volontiers.

- C'est vrai. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé récemment pour qu'on en soit là ce soir ?

- Nous étions seuls, loin de New-York, nous avons flirté hier avec un peu plus d'insistance que d'habitude et...nous sommes allés à la plage ensemble où, pour la première fois, nous avons découvert le corps de l'autre dans sa presque nudité. Je crois que c'est ce qui a mis le feu aux poudres.

- Je dois admettre que de constater votre désir est autrement plus troublant que d'avoir toujours su que je vous plaisais.

- Avoir vu votre regard hier soir et aujourd'hui a suffit aussi à me convaincre que je ne vous laissais peut-être pas indifférente.

- Je ne peux le nier.

- Vous avez toujours faim ?

- Un peu moins. Et vous ?

- Si vous êtes au menu, je suis affamé.

J'ai dit ça en riant. Pour faire retomber un peu la tension. Je crois qu'elle l'a compris. Elle rit de concert.

- Allez, venez dans mon bureau. On va s'installer confortablement pour dîner tout en parcourant les dossiers de nos amis policiers.

- Castle ?

- Oui ?

- Où avez-vous mis les fraises ?

- Oh doux Jésus, j'ai oublié de vous apporter votre dose !

- Le service laisse à désirer par rapport à hier soir.

- Le serveur est fatigué, madame. Il n'a plus toute sa tête. Il a une cliente qui lui fait perdre le nord.

- Il n'aura pas de pourboire.

- Pas même un bisou pour le réconforter ?

- On verra s'il est sage et s'il améliore son service.

On rit encore tout en amenant nos assiettes pleines, nos verres, la bouteille et...les fraises de la demoiselle !

Puis avant de passer à table, nous nous mettons au travail. Consciencieusement. D'abord le dossier de Ramirez. Bon.

Agé de 31 ans, il est d'origine mexicaine (quelle surprise !) mais il est né à Houston, au Texas, où il a grandi et fait l'école de police. A sa sortie, il a été nommé à Boca où il s'est marié il y a 4 ans avec Theresa Vasquez, d'origine colombienne. Bon élément dans sa brigade, il n'a jamais eu de problème d'aucune sorte et s'entend bien avec ses collègues.

Le dossier de Gomez maintenant. Voyons cela...Agé de 57 ans, il est lui aussi d'origine mexicaine (surprise encore !). Il est cependant né à Boston et vit depuis plus de 35 ans à New-York. Il a été marié à Susan Capeschi pendant 21 ans. Ils ont divorcé après que leur dernier enfant aie quitté la maison. Ils ont eu 3 enfants, deux filles et un garçon. Rien de marquant non plus dans son dossier.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas de lien entre eux.

- Nous n'en avons pas encore trouvé un, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas.

- Et vous allez le trouver comment ?

- En fouillant tout leur passé. -

Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'ils sont liés ?

- Ecoutez...imaginons le scénario suivant : Mark Illions parle à son copain Ramirez de la fortune de Mme Steinberg. Celui-ci se renseigne et contacte le commissariat de Greenwich où travaille Gomez. Or, comme Gomez connait Mme Steinberg, ils en viennent à parler ensemble. Dès lors, on peut imaginer qu'ils aient pu vouloir forcer un peu la main de la vieille dame pour qu'elle aide Sarah et Mark. Le soir de la mort de Mme Steinberg et de Gomez, il était peut-être allé chez elle pour la faire boire. Et quand il a constaté qu'elle avait sombré dans un coma éthylique, il a pris peur et s'est sauvé en laissant la porte ouverte.

- D'accord. Et comment expliquez-vous la mort de Gomez ? Je vous rappelle que Ramirez était à Miami avec Mark et Garner. Il est donc hors de cause.

- Et si Gomez avait voulu être un peu plus gourmand et avait demandé à un petit voyou de venir chez Mme Steinberg, celle-ci une fois ivre et endormie afin de la cambrioler ? On peut penser que le voyou trouvant Mme Steinberg morte aie décidé de liquider Gomez par peur d'être descendu par lui. Non ?

- Ca peut se tenir. Mais il va falloir le prouver.

- Il faut impérativement interroger Ramirez. C'est lui qui a la clé.

- On le fera. Quand il aura fini de pêcher. En attendant, ce serait pas mal si nous pouvions mettre la main sur l'assassin de Gomez.

- C'est certain, oui.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me gêne dans votre hypothèse.

- Laquelle ?

- Rien dans le dossier de Gomez n'indique qu'il aie pu être ripoux ou qu'il avait des problèmes d'argent.

- Il avait 57 ans, Kate. Il allait bientôt partir à la retraite. Un flic à la retraite gagne combien ?

- Ca dépend de son grade.

- Un simple inspecteur.

- Entre 800 et 1000 dollars par mois en fonction de son ancienneté dans la fonction.

- Ce n'est pas énorme.

- Non mais suffisant pour ne pas passer du mauvais côté de la barrière.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, Kate Beckett.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Que vous êtes une femme d'une rare honnêteté et d'une exceptionnelle beauté.

- Vous êtes un vil flatteur, Rick Castle.

- Et si on mangeait ?

- Excellente idée !

Nous refermons l'ordinateur et nous passons à table. La voir manger avec un tel appétit est un plaisir pour les yeux. Je n'aime pas trop ces femmes qui grignotent du bout des lèvres par peur de prendre un gramme sur les hanches. Il faut dire aussi que Kate n'a pas de problème de poids.

- Comment faites-vous pour manger autant sans grossir ?

- Ca vous épate, hein ?

- Non, ça m'intéresse.

- Je fais beaucoup de sport. Ainsi j'élimine les graisses et les toxines qui n'ont pas le temps de se fixer durablement sur mon corps.

- C'est efficace sur vous. Indéniablement.

- Vous devriez essayer.

- Pourquoi ? Vous me trouvez gros ?

- Non mais dans quelques années, ça pourrait bien vous arriver.

- Je le sais. C'est donc décidé. Je vais me mettre au sport aussi ! Vous m'aiderez ?

- Ca dépend. Quel sport voulez-vous pratiquer ?

- Avec vous ?

Mon regard est assez éloquent pour se passer de précisions. Vous suivez mon regard ? Elle aussi l'a suivi. Ca la fait sourire. Hier encore, elle aurait piqué une crise.

- En dehors de celui-ci.

- Natation.

- Ca me va.

- Topez là, Beckett ! On a un deal !

Je lui tends ma main. Elle tope dedans mais je l'y fais prisonnière pour la porter jusqu'à mes lèvres. Si mon geste l'a surprise, elle n'en dit rien. Elle se contente de me regarder en souriant. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Là, de suite. Aussi je fais remonter mes lèvres le long de son bras. Elle ne dit toujours rien. Elle a posé sa main sur ma joue. J'y vois comme une invitation. Je m'approche lentement d'elle et vient déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Puis sur son nez, ses joues, son menton, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Nos respirations se font moins régulières. Alors je fais cesser l'attente et j'embrasse légèrement sa bouche. Sans insister. Juste pour caresser. Et je m'éloigne de quelques centimètres pour la regarder et murmurer :

- Kate...vous me rendez fou

Elle n'a visiblement plus envie de jouer. Ses yeux mi-clos sont l'aveu de son abandon et, dans un soupir, elle approche ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse. Je sens que sa bouche s'entrouvre au moment même où ma langue cherche à y pénétrer. Nous commençons dès lors un ballet sensuel mais pas encore passionné. Nous prenons simplement du plaisir à nous goûter mutuellement et elle est délicieuse. Elle maîtrise parfaitement l'art du baiser. Puis nous nous séparons. Sans trop nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Ce baiser était divin, Kate.

- Sensation exquise, vous avez raison. Vous embrassez très bien monsieur l'écrivain.

- Je vous retourne le compliment mademoiselle le lieutenant de police.

- Si je vous disais...

- Si vous me disiez quoi ?

- J'attendais depuis longtemps ce baiser, Rick.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé ?

- Je pensais que vous le saviez.

- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise sur les femmes c'est que quand on croit savoir ce qu'elles veulent de nous, elles en profitent toujours pour nous le refuser. Et je crains que vous ne fassiez pas exception à la règle.

- Sauf ce soir.

- Sauf ce soir, c'est vrai.

- Ca ne pouvait pas durer. J'y ai pensé depuis hier, avant qu'on nous appelle pour la mort de Mme Steinberg. Je ne pensais presque plus qu'à ça. Je voulais que vous m'embrassiez.

- Quand nous étions dans l'escalier, j'étais à deux doigts de le faire, vous savez.

- Je m'en doutais. Je n'attendais que ça. Pourquoi le revirement ?

- La peur d'être rejeté sans doute.

- J'en aurais été bien incapable.

- Possible mais moi, avec vous, je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser.

- Je ne savais pas non plus sur quel pied danser avec vous.

- Et ce soir, vous croyez qu'on est enfin parvenu à danser ensemble sur les bons pieds ?

- Ca en prend le chemin, en tout cas. On est sur un pas de deux. Reste à savoir si nous oserons aller plus loin.

- Le voulez-vous ?

- J'aimerais bien mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

- De toute façon, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, nous avons tout notre temps et il est interdit de se prendre la tête. Donc, on va à notre rythme à condition d'être sur le même tempo. Ok ?

- Ok maestro. Je peux avoir une autre coupe de champagne pour fêter ça ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais m'en servir une également. Et après, je vous appelle un taxi car nous devons l'un et l'autre dormir un peu. La journée de demain risque d'être longue et pénible.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je reste ?

- Si vous restez, nous ne dormirons pas, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Vous recommencez à devenir sage et raisonnable. C'est assez surprenant et déconcertant mais plutôt agréable. Je peux me laisser aller en toute confiance. Je n'imaginais pas cela possible avec vous.

- Je vous l'ai souvent dit : vous me connaissez mal. Je suis beaucoup plus sérieux que j'en ai l'air.

Et je rajoute une grimace pour ponctuer mon propos. Ca la fait rire. Il paraît que lorsqu'un homme parvient à faire rire une femme, il peut aussi parvenir à s'en faire aimer. Si tous les adages populaires pouvaient dire vrai...enfin, pas tous, juste celui-là...je serais le plus heureux des hommes. J'aime Kate Beckett comme je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour aimé une femme. Ca me rend apaisé. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé mon port d'attache. Elle finit son verre. Je finis le mien et j'appelle un taxi pour elle. J'aurais bien aimé la garder ici près de moi mais je veux faire encore monter la pression d'un cran ou deux avant de lâcher la vapeur. J'espère qu'elle le comprend.

Elle est maintenant sur le pas de la porte. Le taxi va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Nous sommes face à face en nous tenant les mains.

- Merci Rick. J'ai passé une nuit, une journée et une soirée mémorables. Fabuleuses. J'en avais besoin.

- Moi aussi, Kate. Ecoutez, pour que tout soit clair entre nous, je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. Vous comprenez ?

- Non seulement je vous comprends mais je partage cette envie de laisser monter la tension peu à peu jusqu'au moment où nous ne pourrons rien faire d'autre que d'y succomber.

- Vous êtes vraiment une femme exceptionnelle, Kate.

- Vous n'êtes pas si mal non plus, en fin de compte.

Le portier m'avertit que le taxi est arrivé. Je prends Kate dans mes bras et cette fois, c'est sans la moindre hésitation que je prends ses lèvres. Pour un vrai baiser fougueux et tendre à la fois. Ses mains ont quitté les miennes pour venir se glisser dans mon cou et mes cheveux. Les miennes soudain libres caressent ses hanches et le bas de son dos. Un intermède le temps de reprendre notre souffle et un second baiser s'enchaîne au premier. Plus profond que le précédent, plus intime. Nos mains virevoltent de plus en plus sur le corps de l'autre. Il faut qu'on s'arrête. Maintenant. De suite. Si non, je ne réponds plus de rien.C'est donc à regret que je détache mes lèvres des siennes. Elle murmure une vague protestation que je fais taire en m'éloignant d'elle. Elle réouvre les yeux et reprend contact avec la réalité.

- Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là, Kate. Il s'en est fallu de très peu pour que je perde tout contrôle.

- Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit, Rick. Et merci encore. Pour tout.

- Non, Kate. Merci à vous. Dormez bien. On se voit demain matin au bureau ?

- Bien sûr. Oui. A demain.

Et elle s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmène passer sa nuit loin de moi. Je suis masochiste mais heureux. Et amoureux.

Ce soir, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder sa photo pour me souvenir de son corps, de la beauté de ses seins, de la douceur de ses lèvres et du goût de sa bouche.

Je m'endors enfin serein et presque comblé.

- Bonjour Lieutenant Beckett ! Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Castle. Comme un bébé. Et vous ?

- Pareil. Du nouveau ?

- Esposito et Ryan viennent de partir dans Greenwich Village pour interroger les gens. Et je vous attendais pour aller au commissariat où travaillait Gomez.

- J'ai le temps de boire un café ?

- Uniquement si vous m'en faites un aussi.

Je reviens quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses brûlantes.

- Ca va, vous ? Dis-je doucement.

- Oui. Mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à rester concentrée depuis que vous êtes arrivé, me répond-elle à voix très basse.

- Vous voulez que je m'en aille ?

- Noon ! J'ai besoin de vous pour cette enquête. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que vous disiez hier soir et plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que votre hypothèse peut très bien s'avérer exacte. C'est en tout cas la meilleure piste que nous ayons.

- A croire que vous réfléchissez mieux quand je ne suis pas à vos côtés.

- Pas faux mais…

- Mais ?

-…mais je crains d'être devenue accro à votre présence.

- Je vous avais prévenue pour l'addiction.

- Et vous ?

- J'ai terriblement envie de vous embrasser mais à part ça, tout va bien.

- Et vous croyez que me dire ça va m'aider à me concentrer ?

Je ne réponds pas et lui fais un grand sourire innocent.

- Vous êtes impossible, Castle.

- Ce qui fait tout mon charme, non ?

- Votre charme ne se situe pas vraiment là, non.

- Et vous croyez que me dire ça va m'aider à oublier que je meurs d'envie de vous embrasser ?

Elle ne répond pas non plus et me renvoie à son tour un sourire diaboliquement mutin. On est bien parti, ce matin ! La journée va être looooooooooongue !

Nous finissons nos cafés et nous quittons le bureau.

Hélas, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'ascenseur ce qui nous oblige à garder une distance convenable devant de tierces personnes.

Une fois dans la voiture de Kate, elle démarre rapidement et après 10 minutes de trajet s'arrête sur le bas côté en se tournant vers moi.

- Vous croyez que nous sommes assez loin du commissariat, là ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que vous m'embrassiez sans témoin gênant.

- La distance me parait suffisante, oui.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous ?

- Que vous me le demandiez gentiment.

- Allez au ….

Elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase. Je viens de la bâillonner par le baiser attendu. Baiser qui s'avère sauvage, passionné, presque désespéré. Nous montons en puissance tous les deux. A ce rythme, ce soir je ne la laisserai pas dormir seule.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle.

- Waouh !

- C'était quoi ce baiser, Rick ?

- Un syndrome de manque ?

- Moui…

- Ou l'expression passionnée de nos frustrations nocturnes.

- Cette explication convient mieux à ce que je ressens. On dîne ensemble ce soir ?

- Chez moi ?

- Ou chez moi.

- Oui mais chez moi, il y a du champagne et j'ai encore une tonne de fraises.

- Vous avez gagné : on dîne chez vous.

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas résister à l'argument des fraises.

- Vous connaissez désormais mon second péché mignon.

- Et quel est le premier ?

Sans répondre, elle me caresse du regard de haut en bas pour se fixer dans mes yeux. Le message est on ne peut plus clair. Je souris.

- On m'avait souvent affublé de tout un tas d'adjectifs ou surnoms mais jamais encore on ne m'avait traité de péché mignon. Ca me plait.

- Malheureusement pour vous, maintenant que vous savez tout cela, je vais devoir vous tuer pour m'assurer que vous ne le divulguerez pas.

- Si vous faites cela, je vais vous manquer.

- Il me restera toujours cette photo de vous qui est on ne peut plus parlante. Je pourrais même m'en servir comme alibi.

Elle redémarre. La tension est un peu retombée. Parler nous aide à ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Et puis, j'aime bien nos nouveaux rapports. Identiques à ceux d'avant mais sans les disputes et les moqueries pas toujours drôles et avec ce petit truc en plus qui nous lie.

J'ouvre mon portable.

- J'adore vos seins.

- Castle !

- Quoi ?

- Vous voulez qu'on aie un accident ?

- Pardon m'dame. Je remballe la photo. Mais j'adore quand même vos seins.

- Vous êtes complètement fou.

- De vous, oui.

- S'il vous plait, Rick.

- S'il vous plait quoi ?

- On ne peut pas passer toute la journée ainsi. Je n'y survivrai pas. Et vous non plus.

- Pas faux. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Kate ?

- Que vous m'aidiez. On va arriver au commissariat de Greenwich dans peu de temps. Je ne peux pas faire correctement mon boulot si vous me faites perdre tous mes moyens. Je dois travailler, Rick. Vous avoir à mes côtés est à la fois une torture et un plaisir. Alors aidez moi à oublier la torture, à oublier le plaisir pour ne plus penser qu'à notre enquête. Au moins dans la journée. Ce soir, il en sera autrement et vous aurez le droit de me faire perdre la tête. Je vous y aiderai si vous opposez la moindre résistance.

Et voilà comment Kate Beckett, Lieutenant de Police de son état, redevient la plus raisonnable de nous deux tout en me faisant miroiter une soirée…pas raisonnable du tout !

- Je vous promets que je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider, Lieutenant. Mais…

- Mais ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous embrasser encore et encore dès que nous serons seuls. Même dans la journée. Cela vous parait-il déraisonnable ?

- Non. Requête accordée, monsieur Castle.

Elle se gare devant le commissariat et attend quelques secondes avant de descendre de la voiture. A sa sortie, elle s'est recomposé un visage professionnel et sérieux.

Nous passons deux heures à questionner les collègues de Gomez, qui, vous vous en doutez, aimeraient bien mettre la main sur le « petit enfoiré qui a tué le bon Gomez ». On entend partout la même version : Gomez était gentil avec tout le monde ; Gomez était un bon flic ; Gomez était apprécié par tout le monde à la brigade ; Gomez n'a jamais utilisé son arme à feu en service ; etc.

A les entendre, l'inspecteur Gomez était parfait. Trop parfait. On sait tous que la solidarité entre flics n'est pas qu'une légende. C'est comme chez les pompiers : je tombe, tu tombes. Ceci est encore plus vrai à New-York depuis le 11 septembre. Les corporations se sont resserrées et les liens qui existaient auparavant se sont renforcés. Tout cela ne signifie pas que Gomez était aussi parfait qu'on nous le dit depuis deux heures. Ca me saoule. On n'arrivera à rien ici.

Alors que Kate discute avec le capitaine de brigade, je m'aperçois qu'elle en est arrivée à la même conclusion que moi quand elle demande :

- Capitaine, me serait-il possible d'avoir accès à toutes les enquêtes menées par l'inspecteur Gomez ?

- Il y en a beaucoup, Lieutenant.

- Je n'ai besoin que de celles ou il aurait arrêté ou permis l'arrestation d'un cambrioleur ou d'un voyou quelconque.

- Nous avons déjà fouillé de ce côté pour trouver qui aurait pu vouloir tuer Gomez. Sans résultat probant. Parce qu'une balle dans la tête, ce n'est pas anodin. La majorité des meurtres par balle atteignent le cœur ou les organes vitaux des victimes. Rarement la tête. La tête est réservée à la police.

- Vous en déduisez quoi ?

- La même chose que vous, Lieutenant.

- Il ne s'agirait pas d'un simple homicide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne le crois pas. Je pencherais pour un contrat. On ne tue jamais un flic pour rien. Il faut de bonnes raisons pour cela. Et le hasard ne fait pas pénétrer une balle dans une tête alors que la victime n'est pas en service et ne porte pas de gilet.

- Qui aurait pu vouloir la mort de Gomez, Capitaine ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. A vous de nous aider pour le découvrir.

- Même si, en faisant cela, on apprend que l'inspecteur Gomez n'était pas vraiment aussi parfait qu'on nous le dit ?

- Je connaissais Gomez depuis plus de 20 ans. Tout ce qu'on vous a dit sur lui est exact. C'était vraiment un type bien, Lieutenant.

- Alors dites-moi comment un type bien a pu se faire descendre d'une balle dans la tête à quelques mètres du corps d'une de ses amies !

- Coïncidence ?

- A d'autres !

- Faites votre boulot et je m'engage à ce que mes hommes vous y aident. Découvrez qui a tué Gomez et pourquoi. Si vous y parvenez, vous pourrez compter sur nous jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Au fait…

- Oui ?

- J'aime beaucoup vos livres monsieur Castle. Et ma femme encore plus que moi. Vous accepteriez de lui en dédicacer un ?

- Euh, oui, naturellement. Avec plaisir.

Il me tend un exemplaire « Des fleurs pour ta tombe ». J'ouvre la page de garde et je signe : « Pour Debrah, quelques mots pour la remercier de m'avoir lu. Affectueusement. Rick Castle. »

Le capitaine, tout content d'avoir quelque chose d'original à ramener à la maison nous salue et prend congé de nous.

Nous n'avons plus rien à glaner ici puisque tous les dossiers de Gomez vont être envoyés à Kate par internet. Il est temps de repartir.

Comme à l'aller, Kate se gare au bord d'un trottoir et coupe le moteur. Cette fois, elle ne se tourne pas vers moi. J'attends la suite.

- Finalement, j'ai trouvé en quoi votre célébrité me posait problème.

- Ah…

- Quand vous êtes quelque part où l'on sait qui vous êtes, les gens oublient rapidement l'essentiel pour se concentrer sur vous. Au lieu de parler des faits qui nous occupent, ils pensent davantage à vous demander des autographes et à vous dire combien ils aiment ce que vous faites.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas de mal à ça. Mes bouquins s'adressent principalement à des flics, vous le savez mieux que moi.

- J'aimerais que ces flics soient plus professionnels.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Beckett ?

- Croyez bien que je le déplore mais dorénavant, quand je devrai questionner des collègues, je préfèrerais que vous ne veniez pas.

- Je vois.

- Rick, ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous avez remarqué comme moi que la Police était moins coopérative quand vous étiez dans le coin. Et moi, j'ai besoin de toute leur attention sur ce coup.

- Pour aujourd'hui, sauf scoop de la dernière minute, nous allons devoir rester à votre bureau pour éplucher les dossiers de Gomez. Alors la question ne se posera plus. Mais pour les jours à venir, je respecterai votre point de vue.

- Vraiment ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Cela dit, la situation n'est pas si courante. Même plutôt rare. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je dois enquêter sur des collègues.

Je vois très bien où elle veut en venir et, force m'est d'admettre qu'elle n'a pas tort. Et puis, je ne suis pas toujours obligé d'aller partout où elle va non plus. Je ne le faisais pas avant. J'aurais bien voulu mais je n'osais pas lui en demander le droit. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Qu'on le veuille ou pas. Nous avons franchi une barrière qu'on s'imposait depuis plus d'un an. Et il m'est impossible de faire machine arrière.

- Kate, je dois quand même vous dire un truc important.

- Je vous écoute.

- Regardez-moi !

- Si je le fais, je ne suis pas certaine de bien vous écouter.

- Faites-moi confiance encore une fois et regardez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Elle obtempère. Je me lance et advienne que pourra.

- Jusqu'à hier, je n'avais pas compris à quel point j'aimais être avec vous tout le temps. Quand une enquête nous obligeait à passer plus de 6h par jour ensemble, j'étais aux anges sans bien comprendre pourquoi cela me réjouissait tellement. Et quand une enquête m'obligeait à ne pas vous suivre, je n'osais pas vous demander de le faire malgré tout. Alors je rentrais chez moi pour écrire et pour imaginer les scènes que vous viviez sans moi. D'où certaines extrapolations dans le personnage de Nikki.

- Oui, je les avais remarquées aussi, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Entre avant-hier et maintenant, nous avons quasiment tout vécu ensemble. Nous étions liés par l'enquête d'une part et par nos relations personnelles d'autre part. J'ai aimé cela. J'ai aimé être près de vous. Vous voir travailler. Vous voir surtout vous détendre. Mais j'ai aimé. Et là, vous me demandez de me priver de vous de temps en temps, comme avant. Alors il faut que vous sachiez que dès que vous disparaissez de mon champ de vision, vous me manquez. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, vous retrouver.

- Rick…

- Laissez-moi, finir Kate. Je comprends parfaitement bien ce que vous me dites mais ce que cela implique m'est difficile à accepter. Je le conçois mais c'est dur. J'ai besoin de vous voir. Tout le temps. D'être avec vous. Tout le temps aussi.

Soupir partagé. Elle regarde ma bouche et je regarde la sienne. Nos têtes se rapprochent lentement l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon petit discours a fait son effet on dirait. Ce baiser est tout à la fois : première incursion passionnée ; deuxième incursion carrément violente ; on s'écarte un moment avant de lancer la troisième incursion qui s'avère cette fois tendre et douce et langoureuse. Puis, d'un commun accord, sentant que nous devons arrêter ça, nous reprenons nos places.

- Ca, c'était pour le bouquet final, Kate ?

- Non. C'était un avant-goût de ce que seront nos relations désormais.

- Et vous voyez ça comment ?

- Il va nous falloir aller au bout de ce que nous ressentons et après, seulement après, nous vivrons l'un et l'autre beaucoup mieux nos séparations dues au travail. Je ne veux pas vous mentir : vous me manquez aussi quand vous n'êtes plus dans mon espace vital.

- Mais votre boulot et mon nom impliquent que nous ne pouvons pas aller tout le temps partout ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais, Rick…

….

- Je vous promets que je vous raconterai tout ce que vous avez raté quand nous serons ensemble.

- Je vous en remercie par avance, Lieutenant. Quitte à participer à une enquête de police, autant être au courant de tout !

- Castle…vous ai-je déjà caché quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- Vos désirs.

- Même pas. Si vous aviez été plus courageux, vous l'auriez compris depuis longtemps. Mais je pensais à nos enquêtes.

- Pour nos enquêtes, vous avez toujours été parfaite avec moi. Très pro.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi je l'étais autant ?

- Non.

- Vous devriez. Et quand vous aurez un début de réponse, faites m'en part.

Je suis perdu. A quoi elle joue, là ? Qu'essaie-t-elle de me dire sans le faire ? Oh non….pas ça….pas elle aussi ! Mes déductions me pétrifient. Non, c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas une de mes fans ! Pas elle ! Elle ne peut pas vouloir juste coucher avec Rick Castle. Je commençais à croire qu'elle aurait pu m'aimer ou du moins m'apprécier pour moi. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'une aventure ! Merde ! Non pas elle. C'est impossible.

Le temps que je pense à tout cela et que je passe en revue toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne peut pas et ne DOIT pas être comme les autres, nous sommes de retour au bureau. Son bureau. Pas le mien. Je ne pense qu'à ça dans l'ascenseur où nous sommes pourtant seuls.

Et la journée passe. Lentement. Ennuyeuse à souhait. Tout le monde bosse et je les regarde faire. Je ne peux pas aider dans ces cas-là. Je suis juste présent pour saisir les conclusions de leurs recherches. C'est frustrant. Ca l'est d'autant plus que je reste longtemps assis à côté de Kate pour éplucher les dossiers de Gomez et que nos mains, nos doigts, nos corps se frôlent sans cesse, se caressent presque. C'est intenable ! Il est 17h18. Je n'en peux plus !

- Beckett, je vais vous laisser continuer sans moi. Là, je ne sers à rien.

- Vous apportez le café !

- Et vous ne me laissez jamais de pourboire, Esposito !

- Je vous dois 100 dollars pour le pari de l'autre jour. Laissez-moi me refaire avant de demander des pourboires dont vous n'avez pas besoin pour vivre.

- Fallait pas parier contre nous, Esposito.

- Beckett a raison, mon vieux. Faut jamais parier contre moi car je gagne toujours. Quant au pourboire, je m'en passerai. Je vous absous mon frère.

- Vous êtes trop bon, mon père.

- Je suis surtout inutile. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à Ryan et moi pour une partie de bowling ?

- C'est sympa mais non. Je vais rentrer et travailler un peu, je pense. J'ai 3 bouquins à faire quand même !

Kate me jette un regard rapide, discret et…coquin.

- Bonne soirée Castle.

- Vous m'appelez si vous avez du nouveau ?

- Cela va de soi.

- Bonne soirée alors à vous aussi, Lieutenant. Les gars, bon bowling. Et…Beckett, ne passez pas toute la nuit ici, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir de toute façon.

- Oh…avec qui ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Castle ! Vous non plus messieurs !

- Hey, on n'a rien dit nous !

Puis je les laisse continuer sans moi. J'espère que Kate n'arrivera pas trop tard.

Avant de rentrer, je passe acheter des fleurs et commander notre futur repas chez mon traiteur.

J'avais l'intention de commencer les nouvelles aventures de Nikki Hard. Au lieu de ça, je me fais couler un bain, que je prends par la suite, je change mes draps, je mets des serviettes propres dans la salle de bains et je cogite gravement. Très gravement.

Et je regarde l'heure. Non, en vérité, je passe tout mon temps à fixer l'horloge et mon portable.

Dois-je l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'elle fait ? Oui. Incontestablement oui. Dont acte.

Ca sonne. Ca décroche.

- Kate ?

- Castle ? Que me vaut cet appel ?

- Oh. Vous êtes encore au bureau et pas seule.

- Tout à fait.

- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

- Non, rien de nouveau en dehors d'un gamin de 17 ans qui fut arrêté par Gomez pour vol de sac à main il y a 8 mois. A première vue, Gomez aurait aidé ce gosse à ne pas être emprisonné et à apprendre un métier. Il pourrait être le chaînon manquant mais il ne s'est pas rendu à son travail depuis hier matin. Et personne ne l'a vu chez lui non plus.

- Vous pensez que c'est lui ?

- Possible.

- Vous partez bientôt ?

- Oui.

- Vous venez directement chez moi ?

- Non. Je vous rappelle que j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

- Et alors ? J'ai une douche chez moi aussi, vous savez.

- Vous êtes infernal, Castle. Je n'ai pas le temps de passer vous faire un rapport alors n'insistez pas. J'ai rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure et non, vous ne saurez pas avec qui. Je dois encore passer par chez moi pour me faire belle. Donc, bonne soirée et bonne nuit, Castle !

- Ok, c'est noté. Je vous attends vers 20h.

Et elle raccroche.

Sur l'échelle de la tension, graduée de 0 à 20, je viens d'atteindre le niveau critique et sans retour de 16. Car je sais que ce soir sera la conclusion logique à ces 24 dernières heures pour ne pas dire à ces 386 derniers jours. Tout ce qui fit le charme de notre première rencontre est encore là, en moi. Au point où j'en suis face à vous, autant me mettre à poil et tout vous avouer : dès le premier instant, j'ai voulu Kate Beckett. Je l'ai désirée. Au début, je prenais ça comme un jeu de séduction anodin. Mais cela n'a pas duré bien longtemps et j'ai rapidement vu que je voulais plus que ça avec elle. Aussi ai-je eu peur. Et quand elle attendait un pas un avant, je faisais trois pas en arrière. Oui j'étais conscient de notre attirance réciproque. Et alors ? J'aurais du coucher avec elle dès les premiers soirs et là, vous feriez quoi, vous ? Vous nous regarderiez vivre notre vie de couple d'une part et nos enquêtes d'autre part. Pour vous comme pour nous, il fallait résister et aller plus loin. Tout nous laissait y parvenir en dépit de nous-mêmes. Oh, nous aurions pu faire durer encore longtemps ce suspense tendancieux si Mme Steinberg n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de mourir le mauvais soir.

J'aurais pu encore tolérer notre jeu parce que j'en connaissais déjà l'issue. Et je suis sûr que Kate aussi.

Mais voilà. Une vieille dame meurt à Greenwich Village et nous partons enquêter en Floride, seuls tous les deux. C'est l'effet papillon en version condensée.

On sonne. Le portier m'indique que le traiteur me monte le repas. Pile à l'heure !

Kate ne va pas trop tarder maintenant.

15 minutes environ plus tard, le même portier sonne de nouveau pour m'annoncer l'arrivée de Melle Beckett. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Un dernier coup d'œil dans un miroir et…la voilà.

Je vais lui ouvrir. Elle a troqué sa tenue de jour pour une tenue plus simple mais sacrément plus sexy : petit bustier recouvert d'une surchemise légère, et jean. Simple. Sans trop de chichi. Parfait. Je note alors qu'elle a un sac de voyage dans la main.

- Vous partez en vacances, Lieutenant ?

- Je pars en utopie, Castle.

- Vous vous êtes trompée d'adresse en ce cas.

- Vraiment ?

- Rien de tout cela n'est utopique, Kate. Rien. Nous sommes simplement un homme et une femme qui avons envie de voyager ensemble. Sur un vol régulier.

- Et vous comptez m'emmener où ?

- Pour commencer, dans la cuisine !

- Macho !

- Non. Allez dans la cuisine Kate. Je vous jure que je ne vais pas vous demander de préparer le repas.

- Et vous allez me demander de faire quoi ?

- Rien. Enfin presque rien.

- Vous m'inquiétez.

- Allez-y, s'il vous plait.

Et elle s'y rend. Je lui tends alors le bouquet de fleurs. Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Puis, enfin, elle comprend ! Ouf !

Elle défait l'emballage du bouquet et trouve ma carte sur laquelle j'ai simplement écrit : « Parce qu'une soirée avec vous vaut mieux que tous les autographes, je suis à vous. Pour toujours. Rick. »

Ses yeux se voilent légèrement. Ai-je eu tort ?

- Je ne sais que vous dire. Ces fleurs sont magnifiques.

- Vous ne désiriez pas vous aussi une dédicace ?

- Non. J'ai mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux. Je vous ai à mes côtés tous les jours.

- Et ma réputation vaut-elle mieux que mon quotidien ?

- Rien à voir. Je suis ici pour Richard Castle, pour l'homme, pas pour l'écrivain.

- Pourtant…

- Pourtant quoi ?

- Vous avez toléré ma présence près de vous parce que vous aimiez mes bouquins. Non ?

- C'est là que vous ont conduit vos déductions ?

- Je me suis trompé ?

- Oui. Enfin en partie.

- Expliquez-moi. Je vous sers un verre en attendant ?

- Oui mais pas de champagne. Je préfère garder les idées claires ce soir. Je ne suis pas là pour oublier dès demain, Rick. Je veux être totalement responsable et consciente de mes actes quels qu'ils puissent être dans le proche avenir.

- D'accord. Du jus d'ananas, ça vous va ?

- Parfait. Et vous pouvez aussi ramener les fraises !

- Gourmande !

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! Bon, je vous explique ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait. Ca me rassurerait.

- Pourquoi ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- De tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne, Kate. Je me suis marié deux fois pour des raisons sexuelles car je préférais penser que les femmes qui me comblaient au lit m'aimaient aussi. Sans jamais avoir pris conscience pendant nos mariages que je ne les aimais pas vraiment. Ce n'était que sexuel pour moi. Je n'avais plus besoin de chercher une compagne puisque j'en avais une sous contrat. Alors je ne veux pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Quoique vous en pensiez, j'ai grandi. Je veux mieux que ça.

- Vous voulez le nirvana ?

- Sans aller jusque-là, j'aimerais avoir une relation basée sur une bonne entente mutuelle physique et intellectuelle. Je ne veux pas nier les autres aspects d'une relation en calfeutrant ses faiblesses dans un lit.

- Moi non plus.

- Mais vous vous êtes intéressée à moi avant de me connaître.

- Oui. Vous me laissez continuer ?

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Bon alors…

Elle prend sa respiration comme si elle allait m'avouer un grand crime. J'ai peur soudain. Vraiment peur. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai toujours pas embrassée ni prise dans mes bras depuis son arrivée ? Possible. Mais après tout, qui pourrait me blâmer de vouloir être aimé pour moi et non pour ma renommée, hein ? Qui ?

- Avant votre arrivée, j'avais lu tous vos livres. Vos histoires me passionnaient et j'avais très envie d'en connaître l'auteur. Je n'imaginais pas que cela me serait possible. Vous étiez un inaccessible pour moi et j'aimais bien cette idée. Or, quand nos chemins ont du se croiser, j'étais dans un cadre professionnel où vous avez agi comme une vedette du box-office. En un an et un peu plus, y compris ce voyage à Miami, vous n'avez jamais agi autrement que comme l'écrivain Richard Castle. Tout ce que vous êtes, tout ce que vous faites renvoie systématiquement à votre statut. Sauf quand vous laissez tomber le masque. Et c'est pourquoi j'aime tellement cette photo que j'ai prise de vous. Là, c'était vous. Juste vous.

- Mais je suis moi le reste du temps aussi !

- Je le sais. Laissez-moi continuer. J'en ai besoin.

- Ok.

J'ai de plus en plus peur.

- Vos relations rendent l'exercice de mon métier plus facile. Vous connaissez toujours quelqu'un pour nous ouvrir les portes qu'on devrait ouvrir à coups de mandats. Il vous suffit de passer un coup de fil pour que tout s'arrange. Mais dans la vraie vie, Rick, dans la vraie vie sans vous, nous devons nous battre chaque jour et justifier toutes nos enquêtes et nos dépenses pour ces enquêtes. Alors j'apprécie comme tout le commissariat votre aide et l'apport médiatique que vous nous apportez. J'apprécie aussi que vous montriez à tous ces gens ce qu'est notre vie. Mais vous romancez. Et vous faites de Nikki une femme telle qu'il n'en existe que dans vos fantasmes. La réalité est tout autre. Votre réalité n'est pas celle non plus de l'image qu'on peut avoir de vous. J'ai appris à saisir les différences au fil du temps.

- Je ne vois pas du tout où vous allez, Kate. Je suis perdu.

- Alors venez près de moi pour entendre la suite. Je ne vais pas vous mordre.

Je me rapproche d'elle. Elle est assise dans le canapé du salon. Avec mon demi-neurone encore en état de faire quelque chose, je me décide à m'asseoir près d'elle et à lui ouvrir mes bras si elle désire s'y loger.

Ce qu'elle fait.

- Quand je vous ai rencontré la première fois jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer avoir envie de découvrir qui vous étiez en vrai. Ni que j'allais découvrir peu à peu des choses qui me plairaient au point d'en être ce soir dans vos bras.

- Vous l'avez bien caché !

- Au moindre geste de vous, je n'aurais plus rien caché. Mais ce geste, je l'ai attendu longtemps et vous ne le faisiez pas. J'y ai cru plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, vous vous êtes rétracté. Alors j'ai pensé que vous vouliez juste jouer avec moi.

- Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose aussi stupide ?

- Parce que vous êtes Rick Castle et que toutes les femmes sont à vos pieds. Vous ne les aimez pas, vous aimez avoir du pouvoir sur elles.

- C'est faux !

- Non, Rick. Vous aimez séduire. Et celle qui vous résiste le plus sera celle qui retiendra votre attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous cède.

- Vous pensez vraiment que si vous me cédez je vais vous accrocher à mon hypothétique tableau de chasse et vous oublier ?

- Vous pouvez me prouver le contraire ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas de tableau de chasse. Ca c'est pour la légende. Vous parliez de ma célébrité à mots couverts mais ce que vous ignorez c'est qu'une fois qu'on l'a obtenue, la majorité des rapports humains en est dénaturée. On ne sait plus qui nous aime ni pourquoi. Alors on finit par ne plus vouloir aimer. Jusqu'à vous. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez résisté.

- Si.

- Non. Kate…si vous êtes là ce soir c'est que près de vous je me sens enfin moi. Juste moi. Nu. Au sens figuré du terme. J'ai toujours eu cette sensation près de vous et cela me faisait tellement peur que je vous ai fui.

- Et vous allez me dire que je suis la première ?

- Vous l'êtes. Vous êtes la seule à qui je permets d'entrer dans ma vie personnelle voire intime. Croyez-moi, Kate. Vous êtes unique pour moi. Si tel n'était pas le cas, j'aurais couché avec vous depuis longtemps. Posez-vous la question de savoir pourquoi j'ai tellement attendu. Demandez-vous pourquoi je n'ai rien tenté hier qui ne soit irréversible et pourquoi je préfère discuter plutôt que faire l'amour avec vous présentement. Alors que je meurs d'envie de vous faire l'amour, Kate. Mais pas juste pour faire l'amour et apaiser nos sens. Je veux plus.

- Vous voulez quoi de plus ? Mon cœur, mon âme et autres conneries dans le genre ?

- Et pourquoi pas après tout ?

En guise de réponse j'ai une fraise dans la bouche. Ok. Elle n'est pas encore prête pour aborder certains sujets. Mais en même temps, elle m'en demande beaucoup. Elle veut que je lui fasse confiance aveuglément alors que…

Alors que quoi, espèce d'abruti handicapé du cortex émotionnel ? Tu aimes cette femme ? Oui. Donc, fonce et tu verras bien où ça te mène ! T'es nounouille quand tu t'y mets, Castle.

(Faites pas attention à mon autre moi. Il passe son temps à m'engueuler parce que depuis hier, je ne le laisse pas assez s'exprimer.

- C'est pas pour ça que je t'engueule !

- Si. Tu as un complexe d'infériorité parce que c'est moi qui contrôle le langage et pas toi.

- Pour ce que tu en fais, franchement, je préfère ma place.

- Ta place est dans l'ombre et sans ma parole, elle l'y reste.

- Permets-moi juste de te signaler que tu es en train de te parler à toi-même alors que la femme que tu aimes attend que tu agisses enfin comme un homme.

- Oh toi, la testostérone, tu devrais la mettre en veilleuse.

- Bon, tu bouges tes fesses ou tu attends la prochaine ère glaciaire ?

- Je fais ce que je veux avec mes fesses d'abord !

- Ouais ben fais-le vite car j'en connais une qui ne va pas tarder à s'en aller)

Et merde ! J'ai raison en plus. Ne me voyant pas agir ou réagir, et ignorant que j'étais en pleine conversation intime (c'est cela, oui, c'est cela), elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers la porte.

- Kate, attendez. Où allez-vous ?

- C'est voué à l'échec entre nous, Castle.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi…

Je me décide enfin à agir. D'abord je l'empêche de parler en prenant sa bouche et sa langue en otages. Ensuite, je l'empêche de fuir en la bloquant, la prenant en sandwich entre le mur et mon corps écrasé contre le sien.

Elle gémit. Moi aussi. Je crois. Sa jambe droite vient entourer mes hanches pendant que je lui ôte sa chemise…puis son bustier. Ma propre chemise finit sur le sol sans que je sache très bien comment. Douce sensation brûlante de sa peau contre la mienne. Je la veux. Je veux me perdre en elle.

- Rick, fais moi l'amour, juste l'amour.

Je ne peux qu'accepter de me plier à une telle demande, vous en conviendrez. Alors, sans plus de cérémonie, je l'entraîne par la main vers ma chambre. Le dîner attendra plus tard, demain, dans une semaine ou dans mille ans. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule faim : le corps de Kate Beckett.

Nous avons cessé de parler. Nos corps tiennent leur revanche : ils peuvent enfin s'exprimer à leur guise.

Et…a priori, on peut supposer qu'ils s'en sortent drôlement bien. En tout cas, moi je suis comblé au moment où, épuisé par un corps à corps torride, je me laisse aller en Kate.

- Ca va ?

- Mieux que ça. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je suis sur un petit nuage. Nous n'avons pas seulement dansé mais carrément fait décoller nos corps. Le mien c'est sûr ne touche plus terre. Tu es fabuleuse, Kate. A tous les niveaux.

- Alors tu me gardes près de toi cette nuit ?

- Tu veux rire ? Je t'interdis de quitter ce lit avant moi demain matin !

- Et après ?

- Après ? Même interdiction. Je te veux dans le même lit que moi tous les soirs et m'y réveiller près de toi tous les matins. Enfin, si tu le veux bien.

- Mum…laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes. J'y gagne quoi ?

- Des fraises au petit déjeuner.

- C'est tentant. Quoi d'autre ?

- La possibilité de faire de mon corps ton esclave dévoué.

- Juste ton corps ?

- Non, pas juste mon corps. Mais pour le reste, il te faudra me dompter.

- J'ai de bons arguments pour ça.

Mes yeux se promènent sur son corps nu.

- Je ne pensais pas à ceux-là, Rick !

- Désolé. Tu en as d'autres ?

- Continue sur cette voie et la nuit prochaine, tu dormiras avec ma photo !

- Je vais me dépêcher d'en prendre une autre en ce cas. De toi nue dans ton intégralité ! De quoi réchauffer mes nuits solitaires quand tu seras à bout d'arguments.

- Idiot !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle arrête immédiatement de sourire et me regarde gravement.

- Tu as dit quoi là ?

- Rien. Pourquoi ?

- Rick….

- Kate ?

- Bon, laisse tomber. Dis, tu n'avais pas parlé d'un repas chez toi ?

- Si. Mais je viens de manger, moi. Pas toi ?

- Je savais bien que tu étais lubrique.

- Si madame veut bien se lever et se rendre en tenue d'Eve jusqu'à la cuisine, le repas sera servi dans 5 minutes. Le micro-ondes est mon meilleur ami.

- J'avais remarqué, oui.

C'est toutefois bien en tenue d'Eve qu'elle me suit à la cuisine. Je garde ma tenue d'Adam également.

Le repas est exquis mais bien moins que la vue d'une Kate assise toute nue à ma table.

Je suis sur le point de lui ressauter dessus quand son portable se met à sonner. Elle se lève pour répondre.

- Oui, c'est moi.

-….

- Je vois.

-…

- Et vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'un accident ?

-….

- Oui, c'est ennuyeux en effet. Merci de m'avoir prévenue Capitaine.

-….

- Oui, on va trouver un autre moyen. Bonne fin de soirée à vous aussi.

Et elle raccroche. Se tournant vers moi je note son air soucieux.

- Kate ?

- Ramirez s'est noyé en mer cet après-midi. D'après les premières constatations là-bas, ce serait un accident.

- Pratique cet accident.

- Comme tu dis, oui.

- Une autre piste qui tombe à l'eau.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Castle.

- Pardon. Mais avoue que la piste est perdue. Nous avions deux suspects appartenant à la Police et ce soir, nous avons deux cadavres de flics. Il y a recrudescence de décès dans ta catégorie professionnelle. Tu devrais te méfier.

- Il ne nous reste plus que l'option du jeune voyou. Autant dire quasiment rien.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'on va trouver quelque chose.

- Tu es toujours si optimiste…

- Et toi trop rapidement défaitiste. On va y arriver, Kate.

- Tu parles bien de l'enquête, là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Entre autre, oui. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureuse.

- Sans me demander quoi que ce soit en retour ?

- Si.

- Quoi ?

- Ton corps de déesse, ton sourire de diablesse et ta tendresse.

- Rien que ça !

- Avoue que je ne suis pas trop exigeant !

- Ca ira, Castle. Mais tu n'auras tout ça que si j'estime que tu le mérites.

- Et que dois-je faire pour le mériter ?

- Pour commencer, te taire. Ensuite, nous faire couler un bain pendant que je jette un œil au rapport d'autopsie que doit m'envoyer Boca. Au fait, je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur ?

- Bien sûr. Fais comme chez toi. Le mot de passe de connexion est : 15kbrc27.

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis HEU-REUX ! Je ne sais pas trop où nous allons tous les deux mais une chose est désormais certaine c'est qu'elle semble décidée à ce que nous y allions ensemble. Il faudra juste que je parvienne à lui dire sérieusement que je l'aime. Et que je lui demande si c'est réciproque. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail de sémantique après tout.

- Le bain de madame est à point !

- J'arrive dans deux petites secondes.

- Il va refroidir.

- J'arrive !

Et, en effet, elle arrive…5 minutes plus tard alors que je suis déjà dans le bain.

- Tu me fais une place ?

- Volontiers.

J'ai toujours su que cette baignoire était faite pour deux personnes !

Elle s'installe dans mes bras, dos contre torse.

- Alors, l'autopsie de Ramirez dit quoi ?

- Noyade. Pas d'hématome sur le corps, rien qui puisse laisser penser à un homicide.

- Dis-moi, je pensais à un truc tout à l'heure…

- A quoi ?

- Tu te souviens du nom du flic dont nous avait parlé Sarah ?

- Elle s'était trompée de nom. Entre Gomez et Aplegart, il y a une sacrée différence ! De plus, aucun flic de la brigade de Greenwich ne s'appelle Aplegart.

- Et si elle ne s'était pas trompée de nom mais juste de métier ? Si sa grand-mère lui avait effectivement parlé d'un ami appelé Aplegart ? Dans la confusion, elle aurait pu mélanger.

- Ca vaut la peine de vérifier mais j'ai des doutes. Sarah ne me semble pas être une jeune fille confuse.

- Pas elle, mais sa grand-mère aurait pu l'être. Tu sais, des fois, dans les conversations, on peut passer du coq à l'âne et si l'interlocuteur n'est pas connecté sur la même fréquence que nous, il peut mélanger.

- Mouais.

- Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ?

- Tu es le mieux placé pour le faire.

Je m'exécute tout en abandonnant peu à peu le dos de ma partenaire.

- Castle !

- Oui ?

- Ai-je le dos situé là ?

- Pardon, je suis un peu distrait. Ca ne te plait pas ?

- Si mais…

- …mais quoi ?

Elle se tourne légèrement vers moi et m'embrasse tout en glissant sa main sur une partie basse de mon anatomie (ma cheville !).

- Tu n'es pas sage, monsieur Castle.

- Tu ne l'es pas plus que moi, mademoiselle Beckett !

Second round !

Une heure plus tard, nous sortons enfin de la baignoire dont l'eau n'est plus très chaude. Contrairement à nos corps.

Mais la fatigue commence à nous gagner. C'est pourquoi nous nous couchons très vite.

- J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas !

- Personne ne s'est jamais plaint donc je suppose que non.

- Bien. Au fait…

- Oui ?

- Tu avais raison : tu es doué pour me faire l'amour.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas prétentieux de ma part ! Mais je dois dire aussi que tu sublimes mes compétences naturelles. Tu te débrouilles très bien avec moi.

- On peut donc en conclure que nos corps s'entendent bien.

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Bonne nuit, Rick.

- Bonne nuit, Kate.

A mon réveil j'ai la désagréable sensation d'une place vide à côté de moi. J'ouvre un œil, je tends un bras et je constate en effet que Kate n'est plus là.

Elle m'a laissé un mot dans la cuisine, près du café encore chaud : « Je me suis réveillée tôt et j'ai préféré te laisser dormir. Tu es très beau quand tu dors. Je t'ai fait du café. Je t'attends au Poste. Je t'embrasse. Kate »

Elle est adorable, hein ?

- Bonjour la compagnie !

- Bonjour Castle !

- Bonjour Rick ! Vous avez bien travaillé hier soir ?

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Et vous le bowling ?

- J'ai encore battu Ryan !

- Normal, je n'étais pas concentré !

- Vous me raconterez tout ça plus tard, les gars. Alors quoi de neuf en ce matin gris et pluvieux ?

- J'ai appelé Sarah Steinberg. Elle confirme que sa grand-mère avait bien parlé d'un certain Aplegart. Par contre, en effet, elle ne sait plus s'il était flic ou pas.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, vous et moi allons chercher ce type pendant que Ryan et Esposito continueront à rechercher le jeune Andy Parks. Il doit bien être quelque part !

- C'est le jeune que Gomez avait aidé ?

- Oui.

- Et nous allons chercher Aplegart vers où, Lieutenant ?

- On va commencer par chez Mme Steinberg.

- Ok. On part dans combien de temps ?

- Vous avez le temps d'aller boire votre café, Castle.

- Nous aussi ?

- Vous faites comme vous voulez, les gars. Mais je doute qu'Andy Parks soit planqué près de la machine à café !

- Très fin, Lieutenant. Très drôle.

Cependant, ils me rejoignent au café.

- Castle, vous pourriez nous rendre un service ?

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Eh bien on a remarqué que Beckett était de super bonne humeur ce matin. Elle sourit, elle plaisante, et Ryan lui a demandé si elle avait passé une bonne soirée, elle a dit : « merveilleuse ».

- Et alors ?

- Et alors on se demande qui peut la mettre dans cet état. Sérieux, on ne l'a jamais vue comme ça ! C'est très perturbant pour nous !

- Et donc ?

- Vous pourriez tenter de la cuisiner un peu ?

- Vous voulez que je lui fasse avouer avec qui elle sort ?

- Eh bien…c'est plus facile pour vous. Juste pour vous embêter, elle serait capable de vous le dire.

- Ok. Et c'est tout ?

- J'ai parié que c'était le type du FBI et Ryan pense que c'est un nouveau.

- Je ne parierai pas avec vous cette fois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

Kate vient d'entrer.

- Parce que quoi, Castle ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas encore parier sur l'issue d'une enquête, Beckett. Je gagne à tous les coups ! Ce n'est plus marrant !

- Votre nez s'allonge, Pinocchio !

Ryan et Esposito, les lâches, prennent leur café et battent en retraite.

Kate, tout bas :

- Alors, c'est quoi ce pari ?

- Ils veulent savoir avec qui tu as passé la soirée hier. Et ils ont parié sur soit ton ex du FBI, soit un nouveau venu.

- Tu aurais du parier contre eux.

- Ce n'était pas loyal.

- Monsieur a une conscience, maintenant ?

- Absolument.

Des agents passent dans le secteur.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini, Castle, on pourra peut-être partir.

- Oui, chef ! A vos ordres, chef ! Tout de suite, Chef !

- Castle !

En passant près d'elle alors que les agents dans la pièce sont trop loin pour nous entendre, je lui murmure : « Je t'aime » et je m'enfuis rapidement vers l'ascenseur, sans attendre de voir sa réaction.

Réaction qui se fait attendre. Beaucoup attendre. Je me sens de plus en plus idiot de lui avoir dit ça alors qu'elle ne ressent visiblement pas la même chose.

Le trajet en voiture est silencieux. Je me sens vraiment mal. D'autant plus mal qu'elle ne semble pas désireuse de parler.

Nous sommes arrivés devant chez Mme Steinberg.

- Kate, attends avant de descendre, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai une furieuse envie de t'embrasser.

Elle me sourit et se penche vers moi pour prendre mes lèvres dans un baiser très tendre.

- Monsieur se sent mieux ?

- Un peu, oui, merci.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Bon, ça va. Je suis honteux mais rassuré : elle ne veut pas qu'on arrête là notre relation. C'est toujours ça de pris.

- On y va ?

- Oui. Tu penses qu'on va trouver un truc chez elle ?

Elle sort de la voiture, moi aussi, et me répond en montant les marches.

- Je l'espère. Si on ne trouve rien, ça va se compliquer car il faudra éplucher tous les Aplegart ou avoisinant du bottin. On va y passer la journée !

On entre chez la victime.

- Le problème c'est que les gars ont déjà fouillé tout l'appartement et n'ont jamais mentionné autre chose que ce que nous savons déjà.

- Oui mais ils ne savaient pas pour Aplegart. Si ça se trouve, c'est son banquier, son avocat, son dentiste ou son épicier !

- Esposito a bien dit qu'elle tenait une sorte d'agenda ?

- Oui mais j'ai déjà vérifié puisque son agenda est au poste. Il n'y a rien dessus.

- D'accord. Alors on cherche où ?

- Vas voir dans le bureau. Il y a sans doute un endroit où elle rangeait ses papiers administratifs. Je vais dans la chambre.

J'y vais. Je cherche partout sans rien trouver. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Kate ! Tu m'entends ?

- Oui. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Ben…j'ai un problème.

- J'arrive.

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un cambrioleur et je suis face à un coffre fermé.

- C'est embêtant.

- Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, comment l'ouvrir ?

- Je n'ai pas suivi les cours de perçage de coffre, désolée.

- On fait quoi ?

- On l'ouvre avec le code.

- Ah…vu comme ça, ça parait plus facile, en effet.

- Vieille dame, Rick. Tu crois qu'elle utiliserait une combinaison compliquée au risque de l'oublier ?

- Elle pourrait l'avoir noté quelque part pour palier les défaillances de sa mémoire.

- Ca c'est pas bête.

- Merci.

- Et où pourrait-elle l'avoir noté selon toi ?

- Au hasard, je dirais dans son agenda. Ou dans son répertoire téléphonique au milieu d'autres numéros.

- Tu vas le chercher ? Il est dans le salon, près du téléphone.

- Oui, m'dame.

- Voilà, je l'ai. Alors voyons un peu tous ces numéros.

5 minutes s'écoulent.

- Tu trouves ?

- Pas encore, non.

- Laisse-moi voir.

- Bingo !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde là : 310912042811

- Ca correspond à quoi ?

- Si tu découpes, il y a un chiffre de trop pour correspondre à un numéro de téléphone. Par contre, en découpant 2 par 2, ça donne des dates qui ont une signification particulière.

- 3109 : naissance de son fils.

- 1204 : accident de son fils.

- 2811 : décès de son mari.

- Tu essayes ?

Et le miracle a lieu. Le coffre s'ouvre.

- Castle, tu es un génie, dit-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau.

- Je sais, je sais. Je me surpasse uniquement pour que tu m'embrasses à chaque fois.

- Je t'embrasserais même si tu ne te surpassais pas, tu sais.

- C'est gentil ça.

A l'intérieur du coffre se trouvent des tonnes de papiers divers et variés. Relevés bancaires, contrats d'assurances, copies d'actes notariés, factures pour gros achats, etc…

Nous nous asseyons face à face au bureau et nous commençons à éplucher tout ça.

Une demi-heure passe, puis une heure sans que nous trouvions le nom d'Aplegart quelque part.

Tout à coup…

- Rick, je crois que j'ai trouvé !

- Montre-moi.

- Facture des pompes funèbres Daniel Aplegrath et fils.

- Regarde la date : 3 mars de cette année.

- C'était il y a quelques jours.

- Oui. Et le montant est très élevé je trouve. Pour 53 000 dollars, elle a commandé un caveau en or massif !

- Tu sais quoi ?

- T'as envie d'aller rendre une petite visite à ce monsieur Aplegrath ?

- Gagné !

- Je suis trop fort !

- Ca va tes chevilles ?

- Elles vont bien mais mes lèvres, par contre…

- Tu veux un bisou, c'est cela ?

- Je n'osais pas le demander.

Elle rit et dépose un tout petit baiser sur ma bouche.

- C'est tout ?

- Ca ne méritait pas mieux, Castle.

Nous sommes sur le point de repartir quand le téléphone de Kate se met à sonner. Elle répond.

- Beckett !

-…..

- Oh…il est donc hors de cause.

-….

- Oui, nous avons trouvé quelque chose. On va rendre une petite visite à un certain monsieur et on vous rejoint au poste après.

-…..

- Non, nous ne repartons pas en Floride !

-….

- C'est ça, je lui dis. A tout l'heure, Ryan.

Elle entre dans la voiture et démarre.

- Ryan et Esposito ont retrouvé Andy Parks. Et tu ne devineras jamais où !

- A la morgue ?

- Non, tu faiblis mon p'tit génie.

- Ouais ben si tu me dis que je ne devinerai jamais, autant ne pas chercher. Alors, il était où ?

- Dans une église !

- Une église ?

- Oui, il aide le Père Anderson à l'église St James.

- Il aide un prêtre ?

- Et il prépare son séminaire !

- Ah ben ça…et il était où le soir du meurtre de Gomez ?

- A St James. Le Père Anderson l'a confirmé. Le gamin a passé toute la soirée avec lui.

- Ca c'est-ce qu'on appelle un alibi en béton !

- Tout à fait. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'Aplegrath comme piste.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas parce que Gomez et Ramirez sont morts qu'ils ne sont pas mouillés dans cette affaire. Et puis pourquoi tuer Gomez ?

- Peut-être que Gomez en savait trop sur Aplegrath.

- Je suis sceptique. Mais attendons de voir ce que va nous dire le croque-mort.

- Tu maintiens ton hypothèse ?

- Tu en as une autre ?

- Je commence à me demander sérieusement si nous n'avons pas fait fausse route depuis le début. Ca fait 4 jours qu'on est sur l'affaire et on n'a rien de bien probant. Dès qu'on pense avoir trouvé quelque chose, on doit l'abandonner car ça ne débouche sur rien.

- Je savais depuis le début que cette affaire serait plus corsée que d'habitude.

- Pendant que j'y pense : Ryan m'a demandé de te dire de penser à eux.

- Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire.

- Je te fais confiance. Tu trouveras, j'en suis certaine ! Question imagination, tu es le meilleur !

- Juste pour l'imagination ?

- Non. Tu es très doué aussi pour dérouter les autres et les surprendre quand ils ne s'y attendent pas.

- Tu peux préciser ?

- Non.

L'huître Beckett est de retour ! Qu'ai-je encore fait de mal ?

- Tu viens chez moi, ce soir ?

- Ta mère et Alexis rentrent quand ?

- Demain dimanche.

- A quelle heure ?

- Dans la journée, je suppose. Elles ne m'ont pas donné d'heure précise. Pourquoi, ça te dérangerait beaucoup qu'elles nous surprennent ensemble ?

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu prématuré ?

- Tu les connais déjà ! Et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur cacher notre relation. Sauf si, évidemment, tu ne veux pas.

- Tu peux leur en parler mais de là à ce qu'elles nous voient ensemble, je ne sais pas, ça me gêne.

- Tu proposes quoi alors ?

- Tu viens chez moi à 20h ?

- Comme tu veux. Mais il faudra bien un jour que tu affrontes le monstre Martha et le dragon Alexis ! Je comprends que cela puisse t'effrayer. A ta place, j'aurais peur aussi. Elles sont très dangereuses toutes les deux. Mais je te protègerai.

Elle rit.

- Tu es bête, Castle.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas venir chez moi ? Il me reste des fraises. Et si hier soir on a zappé le champagne, ce soir c'est samedi et nous pourrions fêter dignement notre toute nouvelle relation. Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à rentrer chez toi demain matin. Je doute qu'elles arrivent à l'aube.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Nous arrivons aux Pompes Funèbres où nous demandons à voir Daniel Aplegrath. On nous fait patienter un instant dans une salle…funéraire. Je n'aime pas ces endroits ! Un homme d'une petite soixantaine d'années vient vers nous.

- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Lieutenant Beckett et mon partenaire, monsieur Castle. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de Mme Steinberg.

- Linda ?

- Oui.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Quelles relations entreteniez-vous avec elle ?

- A la fois amicales et professionnelles. Je m'étais chargé des funérailles de son époux.

- J'ai vu vos tarifs affichés à l'entrée. Quel genre de prestation offrez-vous pour 53 000 dollars ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Nous avons trouvé une facture à votre nom dans les papiers de Mme Steinberg. Facture de 53 000 dollars. Ce qui dépasse et de très loin les tarifs que vous pratiquez.

- Linda m'avait demandé de lui construire un caveau.

- A ce prix, monsieur Aplegrath, vous l'avez recouvert d'or massif ?

- Non. En fait, je traverse une mauvaise passe financière. Linda avait accepté de m'aider mais…Vous savez ce que c'est, on est pris à la gorge par des fournisseurs qui veulent s'assurer qu'on pourra bien honorer nos échéances. Alors, avec l'accord de Linda, j'ai gonflé la facture. Au départ, le montant s'élevait à 13 000 dollars. Elle en a rajouté 40 000, ce qui couvrait la totalité de mes échéances.

- Pourrions-nous voir votre comptabilité ?

- C'est-à-dire que c'est mon fils Peter qui s'en occupe. Et il est parti en vacances dans le sud depuis 3 jours.

- Il est où dans le sud ?

- En Floride, je crois. Un de ses amis d'enfance vit là-bas et loue des bateaux.

Kate me regarde. Nous avons une vraie piste ! Enfin !

- Votre fils était-il au courant de la fortune de Mme Steinberg ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est même lui qui lui avait fait signer le contrat à la mort de monsieur Steinberg. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Linda.

- Vous voulez dire que votre fils a proposé vos services à Mme Steinberg ?

- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème.

- Votre fils doit revenir quand à New-York ?

- Pas avant dimanche prochain.

- Nous allons quand même devoir saisir votre comptabilité, Monsieur Aplegrath.

- Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nous pensons que votre fils pourrait être impliqué dans la mort de Linda Steinberg.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non.

- C'est impossible. Mon fils ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- Vous savez où il se trouvait lundi soir entre 16h30 et 17h ?

- Il faut que je regarde dans nos registres mais je suppose qu'il travaillait. Je vais voir, attendez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Il s'absente.

- Cette fois, je crois qu'on tient quelque chose.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ca expliquerait tout, y compris la mort de Ramirez. Reste à savoir ce qui a lié tous ces gens.

- Castle, réfléchis ! Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver ! On a le mobile, on a l'opportunité et je suis prête à repartir en Floride pour arrêter le coupable !

- Il nous faut des preuves, Kate.

- On a assez de présomptions pour demander un mandat et perquisitionner ici et au domicile de Peter Aplegrath. Les preuves, nous allons les trouver.

- Tu crois que le fiston détournait l'argent de l'entreprise familiale ?

- C'est plus que probable, oui.

Aplegrath revient.

- Voilà. Alors, vous me dites lundi…on était donc le 11...entre 16h30 et 17h c'est cela ?

- Oui.

- Peter a noté ici qu'il était parti chez des clients pour négocier un nouveau contrat. Les pauvres viennent de perdre leur fille.

- Il a donné le nom de ces gens ?

- Monsieur et madame Simons.

- Leur adresse ?

- C'est dans Soho, au 203 Wooster Street.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Aplegrath. Nous reviendrons avec un mandat pour perquisitionner le bureau et le domicile de votre fils. Nous sommes désolés.

- Je comprends mais je persiste à croire que mon fils n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

- Nous verrons, Monsieur, nous verrons.

- Au revoir Lieutenant. Monsieur Castle…

Et nous repartons. Direction le commissariat. Kate a le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis pas mécontent non plus.

La matinée a filé à une vitesse incroyable et elle fut riche en informations solides.

- On s'arrête manger un morceau ?

- Pas le temps. J'aimerais obtenir ce mandat avant ce soir.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? Toi ?

- On mangera un truc vite fait au poste.

- Tu parles ! Encore un hot-dog sur le pouce. C'est très mauvais pour ma ligne !

- Je te ferai faire du sport pour éliminer ces graisses.

- De la natation ?

- Non…

- Diablesse.

- Je me soucie de ton corps, c'est tout.

- Tu aimes mon corps ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore assez prouvé ?

- J'ai des trous de mémoire. Et de nouveau très envie de t'embrasser. Si nous passons le reste de la journée au commissariat, je ne pourrai plus le faire avant ce soir. Ca va être long. Très long.

- Raison de plus pour activer et obtenir ce mandat. Plus tôt on l'aura, plus tôt on aura fini la perquisition et plus tôt on sera en week-end. Chez toi.

- Ah, tu es donc d'accord pour venir chez moi.

- Oui, je vais juste passer à mon appart avant pour prendre quelques affaires que je laisserai dans ta penderie.

- Dites donc, Lieutenant Beckett, cela ressemble fort à une prise de quartiers, ça !

- Une prise de position serait plus juste.

- Oh…

- Et puis, je suis une femme pratique. Faire des allers-retours entre chez toi et chez moi tous les jours, ça va vite me lasser. Donc…

- Donc tu t'installes dans ma penderie !

- Et dans ta salle de bains aussi.

- Et dans mon lit ?

- Surtout dans ton lit !

- La cuisine ?

- Plutôt le réfrigérateur si tu m'y mets des fraises.

- Et que vais-je dire à mère et Alexis ?

- Qu'une femme a décidé de squatter pour quelques temps chez toi.

- Mère va vouloir nous marier, tu le sais.

- Je m'occuperai de ta mère. Laisse-moi faire.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir arrêter la voiture ?

Je suis tellement troublé que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait déjà arrêtée.

- Castle, je suis garée ici depuis 2 minutes. Tu dors ?

- Non, mais j'étais…ailleurs.

Pour lui montrer où j'étais avec plus de précision, je l'embrasse avec passion. Beaucoup de passion.

- Kate….

- Chut, ne dis rien. Plus tard. S'il te plait.

- Ok.

Puis elle redémarre.

Une fois à destination, elle va directement dans le bureau de Montgomery tandis que je subis un interrogatoire en règle de la part d'Esposito et de Ryan.

- On se calme, les gars.

- Elle vous a dit quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'elle a rencontré un homme et qu'elle va squatter sa penderie, son lit, sa cuisine et sa salle de bains.

- Et vous savez qui c'est ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas son ex. Désolé Esposito !

- Merde, elle a rencontré un inconnu et elle s'installe déjà chez lui !

- Ca existe les coups de foudre, Ryan.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas, vous ?

- Ca devrait ?

- Ben on pensait que vous et elle c'était…

- C'était quoi ?

- Qu'il y avait un truc entre vous, quoi.

- Absurde !

- Pas tant que ça ! Vos regards étaient parfois très équivoques. C'était chaud entre vous !

- Cela s'appelle du flirt, Esposito. Rien de sérieux. Vous n'avez jamais fait ça, vous ?

- Si mais en général, c'est pour mettre la fille dans mon lit.

- Oh mais j'ai essayé au tout début !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui et j'ai pris une douche froide !

- N'empêche que c'est bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne la vois pas coucher avec le premier venu et s'installer chez lui aussi rapidement.

- Rien ne dit qu'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis un petit moment.

- Elle ne vous a pas dit depuis quand ?

- Non.

- Ben c'est quand même bizarre. J'étais vraiment sûr qu'elle était plus ou moins amoureuse de vous !

Et Kate arrive juste à ce moment précis.

- Qui est la femme assez folle pour tomber amoureuse de vous, Castle ?

- Esposito nous fait une petite montée d'hormones, Beckett. Faites pas attention à lui.

- Messieurs, si un jour j'ai envie de vous parler de ma vie privée, ce sera sur votre lit de mort. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Lieutenant !

- Ryan ?

- Oui Lieutenant !

- Castle ?

- Oui Lieutenant !

- Bien. Braves garçons. Qui est de corvée pour les hot-dogs aujourd'hui ?

- C'est moi.

- Pendant que Castle va chercher nos repas, je vais vous expliquer ce que nous avons trouvé ce matin.

Je sors. Pour revenir 10 minutes plus tard, chargé de 4 hot-dogs, de 4 cornets de frites, et…

- Voilà pour vous, les gars.

- Merci, Rick !

- Et voici pour vous, Beckett.

- Il y a quoi dans le sac ?

- Ouvrez ! Ca ne va pas vous mordre !

- Des fraises !

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous les aimiez beaucoup.

Les deux garçons nous regardent sans comprendre. Alors je leur explique.

- Dans l'avion pour Miami, mon ami Stan avait fait le plein de fraises et de champagne. Beckett a délaissé le champagne mais a fait la razzia sur les fraises. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle les aimait.

- Champagne et fraises….sympa le voyage ! Y'avait quoi d'autre ?

- Oh un repas classique. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

- Mais encore ?

- Une soupe, du poisson, des légumes et un truc à base d'oranges.

- C'est quand même mieux que des hot-dogs et des frites trop grasses.

- C'est sûr.

- Beckett, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On attend le mandat, Castle. Après, on ira tous perquisitionner.

- Ca peut prendre du temps un samedi.

- Ca dépend.

- Qui est de corvée café ?

- C'est le lieutenant !

- Lieutenant, quand vous aurez fini vos fraises, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de nous porter nos cafés ?

- Depuis quand êtes-vous tous trop occupés pour venir le prendre vous-mêmes ?

Elle n'a pas tort. On se dirige donc tous vers la salle de repos. Kate nous y rejoint 2 minutes plus tard.

- Vos fraises étaient bonnes, Castle. Mais moins cependant que celles de l'avion.

- Différence de fournisseur et de prix, je pense aussi.

- Merci néanmoins pour l'attention. C'était très gentil de votre part.

- Mais je suis un gars gentil, Beckett !

Esposito et Ryan se regardent d'un air entendu et nous laissent seuls après avoir pris leurs cafés.

Je m'apprête à sortir aussi quand Kate passe près de moi et me murmure : « Moi aussi » et s'en va s'asseoir à son bureau.

Elle aussi quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Allô, le cerveau de Castle ? Ici les neurones en colère ! T'as pas bientôt fini de nous mettre en chômage technique ? On est là nous aussi.

Oh ça y est ! J'ai compris. J'étais au même endroit qu'elle ce matin quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et ça, c'est sa réponse ! La vache, si c'est ça, je ne vais pas tenir tout l'après-midi sans l'embrasser. Impossible. Impensable. Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

Hélas, ce sera pour plus tard. Le Capitaine vient de faire irruption.

- Beckett, c'est bon, vous avez le mandat. Il sera là dans 5 minutes.

- Merci Capitaine !

- De rien, Lieutenant. Prenez tous les effectifs dont vous avez besoin. Il faut qu'on puisse coincer ce petit salopard d'Aplegrath.

Et c'est ainsi que, 8 minutes plus tard, 14 flics + un écrivain quittent le commissariat du 12ème district pour aller à la chasse aux preuves. Les uns partent aux pompes funèbres avec Ryan et Esposito. Les autres viennent avec nous chez le suspect. Mais pas dans la même voiture que nous ! Ils partent en fourgon et nous dans la voiture de Kate.

- J'ai dit aux gars que tu avais rencontré un homme chez qui tu allais squatter son lit, sa salle de bains, sa cuisine et son frigo.

- Qui a perdu son pari ?

- Esposito. Par contre, ils étaient persuadés qu'il y avait un truc entre nous.

- Pourquoi pensaient-ils ça ?

- Il parait que notre flirt est un peu chaud !

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué. Tu crois qu'on a flirté de façon si…chaude ?

- Eh bien…nous avons parfois été un peu limite, c'est possible.

- On doit donc doublement faire attention maintenant.

- Ce serait si dramatique si on ne se cachait pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je ne suis pas prête à subir tout ça.

- Tu as très bien supporté les moqueries sur Nikki Hard, jusqu'à présent.

- Non sans mal, je te le rappelle.

- C'était quoi ton « moi aussi » tout à l'heure ?

- Tu disais que tu étais un gars gentil et je te répondais juste que moi aussi, je suis une fille plutôt gentille.

- Ah, c'était ça.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A rien. Oublie. Cela dit, tu n'es pas toujours très gentille !

- Tu veux dormir seul cette nuit ?

- Non mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je suis terriblement déçu et mal. Oui, je suis mal. J'ai cru…je suis stupide ! Tant pis, je me contenterai de son corps puisqu'elle semble vouloir en rester à cet aspect de notre relation. Comme mes ex, en gros. L'histoire se répète.

- Tu boudes ?

- Non, je réfléchis.

- A quoi ?

- Rien d'important.

- Donc tu boudes.

- Pourquoi bouderais-je ?

- J'en sais rien. A toi de me dire.

- Je ne vais pas te dire puisque je ne boude pas !

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Kate !

- Tu es choqué ?

- Oui, énormément.

- Pauvre chaton.

- Tu ne peux pas me balancer ça dans la voiture alors que nous n'allons pas pouvoir combler tes désirs avant plusieurs heures !

- Tu oserais me dire que mes désirs ne sont pas réciproques ?

- Tu es cruelle. Pas gentille.

- Parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais envie de toi ?

- Parce que tu sais très bien que je crève d'envie de te basculer à l'arrière de la voiture et de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce. Mais ce n'est pas possible et ça me frustre. Voilà, je suis frustré ! T'es contente ?

- Non. Mais étant frustrée moi-même, je pensais que partager ce sentiment avec toi m'aiderait à mieux le vivre.

- Je préfèrerais que tu partages d'autres choses que ta frustration avec moi.

- Lesquelles ? Je partage déjà plus de choses avec toi que la majorité des gens mariés n'en partagent avec leur conjoint. De par le fait que nous passons nos journées ensemble, à bosser, et nos nuits ensuite. Alors que veux-tu partager de plus avec moi ?

- Rien. Tu as raison.

- Rick…dis-moi ce qui te tracasse vraiment.

- Rien, je te l'ai dit. Tout va bien.

- Ca t'ennuie que j'installe quelques affaires chez toi ?

- Non, au contraire !

- Alors où est le problème car je sens bien qu'il y en a un ?

- Ok. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur mes ex ?

- Que tu ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur, oui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ait que le sexe entre nous, Kate.

- Mais il n'y a pas que le sexe entre nous, Rick.

- Oui, je sais. Il y a le boulot aussi.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça.

- Il y a quoi de plus en ce cas ?

- Tout ce qui fait que j'installe des affaires chez toi et que je me sens prête à affronter ta mère. Je ne l'aurais pas fait avec un autre.

- Je compte donc un peu pour toi ?

- Rick, Rick, Rick…crois-tu vraiment que je sois le genre de femme à m'incruster dans la vie d'un homme juste pour coucher avec lui ?

- Non, vu sous cet angle, en effet, cela ne te ressemble pas. C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Esposito.

- Esposito pense que je suis une femme sérieuse, et je ne vais pas le détromper !

- Surtout que s'il savait la vérité, il en profiterait pour te draguer !

- Ne recommence pas avec ça, s'il te plait !

- Hey, mais je ne veux pas qu'il te drague ! Personne n'en a plus le droit. Sauf moi !

- Ils vont trouver bizarre que je te laisse le faire en me sachant avec un autre, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à me repousser plus vertement qu'avant ! Pour être crédibles, on ne doit pas changer nos habitudes et nos joutes verbales ne doivent pas perdre de leur piquant. N'empêche…

- Quoi ?

- J'imagine leurs têtes si un jour ils apprennent pour nous. Ca vaudra la photo !

Elle éclate de rire. Moi aussi. Je suis un peu soulagé. Ce n'est pas encore la panacée mais elle tient à moi. Un petit pas de plus pour l'homme et un pas de géant pour l'humanité. Mon humanité.

- Tu sais, ils finiront par l'apprendre tôt ou tard si ça dure entre nous.

- C'est vrai que je me vois mal me cacher pendant des années pour t'embrasser ou te dire des mots doux.

- Des années ?

- Ben j'ai 3 bouquins à écrire, moi ! Je ne vais pas les écrire en 3 mois, Lieutenant Beckett !

- Je vais devoir te supporter pendant tout ce temps ? Ce n'est plus une augmentation que je veux, c'est une décoration ! Je réclame la Purple Heart !

- Tu n'es pas militaire. Ils vont te la refuser.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- Je me ferai pardonner tous les soirs et toutes les nuits aussi longtemps que tu le voudras pour les journées où tu auras du me supporter.

- Tu t'y engages solennellement ?

- Je peux même te signer un papier pour ça.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir, Castle.

- Je l'espère bien, Beckett.

Nous venons d'arriver devant le domicile d'Aplegrath. On va vite tout mettre à sac, trouver ce qu'on veut, filer chez les Simons pour vérifier l'alibi et ensuite…je la kidnappe pour quelques heures torrides. Il est 14h17 et j'espère bien que nous aurons tout terminé avant 18h.

Allez, on monte au pas de charge ! Kate a l'air pressée elle aussi.

Alléluia !

- Lieutenant Beckett, on a trouvé quelque chose ici.

Elle y va. Moi aussi ! On trouve le sergent MacPherson et l'agent Craig devant l'ordinateur de bureau.

- Regardez, Lieutenant.

Et on voit. Une belle photo de Peter Aplegrath (pas très beau, le garçon…) en compagnie de Greg Steinberg et de Ramirez ! Sur une autre photo, Ramirez a disparu pour céder sa place à un autre type. Probablement le loueur de bateaux. Tout commence à devenir très clair !

- Génial, Sergent ! On a enfin un lien entre toutes ces personnes ! Bravo !

Le jeune sergent rougit sous le compliment. Encore un amoureux transi ? Noooon…Ca me fait rire à l'intérieur.

Kate appelle Ryan et lui dit ce qu'on a trouvé ici. De leur côté, ils ont visiblement mis la main sur des comptes pas très nets tendant à prouver que le fiston volait son père et inventait des difficultés financières pour pouvoir mettre la main sur de gros pigeons. Dans le genre de Mme Steinberg.

- Castle, vous venez ? On va laisser le sergent et les agents finir la perquisition ici et on va vérifier l'alibi d'Aplegrath. J'aimerais bien aussi coincer Greg Steinberg. Mais lui, on va lui demander de passer au poste. Je vais me faire un plaisir de le cuisiner.

- Pauvre garçon. Il a d'ores et déjà toute ma compassion.

Puis nous partons chez les Simons qui nous confirment bien avoir reçu la visite de Monsieur Aplegrath mais à 18h30. Il était en retard de plus d'une heure parce que, selon lui, il était retenu par son père.

Sur le chemin du retour vers le poste, on entendrait une mouche voler. Plus que deux heures maximum avant de pouvoir de nouveau prendre Kate dans mes bras, l'embrasser autant que je veux, lui faire l'amour, lui faire la cour, plus que deux heures à tenir.

- Cette fois, on les tient, hein Kate ?

- J'en ai l'impression, oui.

- Donc, finalement, le petit-fils serait à l'origine de tout ça ? C'est curieux, je ne le voyais pas comme suspect.

- Franchement moi non plus. C'est bien ce qui me trouble le plus dans cette histoire. Il y a un coin où je pense qu'on a loupé quelque chose d'important.

- Oui mais il connait quand même le principal suspect qui a tué Gomez.

- Mais Mme Steinberg est morte d'un coma éthylique. Et on sait que son petit-fils n'était pas sur les lieux. Alors qui l'a fait boire autant ?

- Elle l'a peut-être fait toute seule. Imaginons qu'elle ait appris ce qu'il se tramait par Gomez qui avait discrètement enquêté. Elle se sentait suivie et observée avait-elle dit à Sarah. Si ça se trouve, Gomez avait tout découvert et était passé le lui dire. Sur quoi, de chagrin et de colère, elle a vidé son bar. Elle ne pensait probablement pas en mourir, c'est tout.

- Tu penses que c'est Aplegrath qui la surveillait ?

- A tour de rôle avec Greg, oui. Il faut être plusieurs pour faire ça.

- Pas bête. Tu sais, tu devrais écrire des polars.

- C'est une idée. Tu me servirais de muse ?

- Uniquement si ton héros est une femme, Castle.

- Une idée de son nom ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…pourquoi pas Nikki ?

- Nikki tout court ?

- Non. Tu la veux comment ton héroïne ?

- Brûlante, sexy, professionnelle le jour et terriblement femme la nuit.

- Alors Hard serait un nom parfait.

- Adjugé vendu, Beckett ! Je vous garde comme muse !

- Tu me payes pour faire ça ?

- En nature uniquement.

- T'es radin.

- Bon, ok. Je te payes des fraises tous les jours.

- C'est mieux.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui mais on reprendra la négociation plus tard.

- Ah parce qu'on négociait là ?

- Tu croyais qu'on faisait quoi ? Un scrabble ?

- Non, un Monopoly.

- Justement, le Monopoly est un jeu de négociation.

- Ok, tu as gagné. Je me rends !

- Si vite ?

- Quand tu es dans cet état, inutile de chercher à avoir le dernier mot avec toi. C'est perdu d'avance.

- Petit joueur !

- Je tiens à ne pas dormir seul ce soir, moi !

- Tu pourrais au moins m'aider à m'échauffer pour l'interrogatoire de Greg Steinberg.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour maîtriser parfaitement cet exercice, ma douce.

- Ma douce ?

- C'était pour contraster avec la dureté des mots précédents. C'est une figure de style, quoi.

- Ouais ben évite les « ma douce ». Je n'aime pas ce genre de surnom idiot.

- Comment dois-je t'appeler ?

- Juste Kate, ça ira.

Je rigole.

- Et si tu insistes, je t'appelle « mon chaton ».

- Je n'insisterai pas. Promis, KATE !

La fin du trajet se fait dans le même silence qu'à son départ. C'est agréable aussi de ne pas se sentir obligé de parler quand on est avec quelqu'un. Non ? C'est encore un truc que j'aime beaucoup chez Kate. Elle ne bavarde pas juste pour bavarder. Et quand elle n'a rien à dire, elle sait se taire. C'est une qualité assez rare chez les femmes. Sans vouloir vous offenser, mesdames. De toute façon, en général, je suis plus bavard que les femmes ! Donc, je n'ai rien à leur envier sur ce plan.

Et nous revoici au commissariat. Kate demande si Monsieur Steinberg est arrivé et on lui répond qu'il nous attend en salle d'interrogatoire numéro 3.

On va se marrer !

- Monsieur Steinberg…

- Lieutenant Beckett. Vous ne vous séparez jamais de votre clown ? (Ca c'est pour moi !)

- Et vous jamais de votre air supérieur ?

- Vous avez trouvé l'assassin de ma grand-mère ?

- C'est possible, oui.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir si vous ne savez rien de plus ?

- En fait, nous avons découvert des tas de choses. Et nous avions besoin de vous pour confirmer ou infirmer nos présomptions.

- Je vous écoute. Qu'avez-vous trouvé en plus de 4 jours ?

- Vous connaissez Peter Aplegrath et Jay Ramirez ?

- Bien sûr. Peter et moi avons grandi ensemble. Nous allions dans la même école étant gosses. Quant à Jay, c'est surtout un ami de Bill.

- Bill, celui qui loue des bateaux à Boca-Raton ?

- Pas à Boca, Lieutenant. Bill White les loue à Pompano Beach.

- Et vous avez passé des vacances là-bas ?

- Si vous posez la question c'est que vous le savez déjà. Oui, j'ai passé des vacances là-bas l'an dernier. Nous sommes allés à la pêche au gros pendant 2 jours et nous avons dragué les filles le reste du temps. Enfin pas Jay car sa femme n'aurait pas apprécié. Et Peter…ben, si vous avez vu les photos, Peter n'a pas vraiment la côte avec les filles.

- Avez-vous tous discuté de l'argent de votre grand-mère ?

- Peter le savait depuis des années !

- Est-ce vous qui avez permis à monsieur Aplegrath d'entrer en contact avec elle ?

- A la mort de mon grand-père, elle cherchait une entreprise de pompes funèbres. J'ai alors pensé à celle de la famille de Peter. Est-ce un crime ?

- Saviez-vous que votre ami Peter détournait l'argent de l'entreprise familiale depuis que son père l'y avait fait entrer ?

Il perd de son assurance. Il devient plus pâle.

- Je l'ignorais. Jusqu'à présent. Qui vous a dit cela ?

- Ses comptes, monsieur Steinberg. Savez-vous où est Peter en ce moment ?

- Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est mardi matin. Je suis allé le voir à son bureau pour organiser les obsèques de ma grand-mère.

- Et depuis, il vous a téléphoné ?

- Oui hier. Il voulait savoir si j'avais récupéré le corps. Mais vous allez me dire où vous voulez en venir à la fin ?

- Il vous a téléphoné mais n'est pas venu vous voir, c'est cela ?

- Oui. Je vous l'ai dit.

- Et il ne vous a pas dit qu'il était en Floride depuis mardi soir et qu'il était parti pêcher avec Jay Ramirez et Bill White ?

- Non !

- Pendant cette partie de pêche, Jay Ramirez s'est noyé. On ne sait pas encore comment c'est arrivé.

- C'est impossible. Jay nageait comme un champion olympique et pratiquait l'apnée en compétition. D'ailleurs, il avait, je crois, demandé son transfert à la brigade maritime de Pompano Beach.

- Il aurait pu vouloir attraper un trop gros poisson, tomber par-dessus bord et être entraîné sous les eaux par sa proie. Vous ne croyez pas ?

- Alors il avait sûrement trop picolé. Je les ai vus à l'œuvre tous les trois l'an dernier et je peux vous dire que Jay n'aurait jamais tenu tête à une trop grosse prise. Jamais.

- Vous pensez donc qu'on l'a peut-être un peu aidé à se noyer ?

- Non, je pense qu'il avait trop bu.

- Comme votre grand-mère.

- Comment ça ? Elle n'a pas fait une crise cardiaque ?

- Non. Elle est décédée suite à un coma éthylique. Plus de 4 grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

- Aberrant ! Ma grand-mère ne buvait pas !

- Jamais ?

- Rarement et seulement lors de grandes occasions. Vous avez interrogé Illions ?

- En effet, oui.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors rien. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Il ne bat même pas votre sœur !

- Croyez-le si vous voulez mais je suis sûr du contraire.

- Et si je vous disais que nous lui avons téléphoné tout à l'heure et qu'il nous a appris que Jay Ramirez et lui étaient devenus copains par « hasard », il y a moins d'un an, vous me diriez quoi ?

- Illions et Jay se connaissaient ?

- C'est exact.

- Alors ça prouve qu'Illions est coupable, Lieutenant ! Vous ne voyez pas le lien, vous ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais vous allez me l'expliquer puisque vous êtes supérieurement intelligent. Moi, vous savez, je ne suis qu'une femme et flic de surcroît. Je n'ai pas fait d'études au-delà d'une maîtrise de Droit Pénal.

Pas de réponse de la part de Steinberg.

- Ecoutez, monsieur Steinberg. Vous êtes dans de sales draps. Tout ce que nous avons trouvé jusqu'à présent nous ramène à vous. Donc, soit vous nous dites maintenant tout ce que vous savez, soit…vous le direz au Tribunal. Mais, je vous préviens de suite, le procureur n'aime pas du tout les meurtriers de flics et de vieilles dames. Pour les coupables, il réclame toujours la peine de mort et pour les complices des peines de 40 ans. A vous de voir.

- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce je vous ai dit, Lieutenant Beckett. Rien de plus. Vous pensez donc que Jay a été assassiné ?

- Non. Pas tant qu'on n'en a pas la preuve en tout cas.

- Mais vous parliez de meurtrier de flic !

- Je faisais référence à l'inspecteur Gomez.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un ami de votre grand-mère.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Elle en avait pourtant parlé à votre sœur.

- Quand ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous ignoriez AUSSI que votre grand-mère et Sarah étaient en contacts réguliers par téléphone toutes les deux. Et je précise sans Mark.

- Je ne comprends plus rien.

C'est sans doute bête mais je le crois. Il n'a pas le profil. Je l'observe depuis un moment et il semble vraiment tout ignorer. Je me demande si Kate pense comme moi…

- D'accord Monsieur Steinberg. On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Mais vous seriez aimable de ne pas quitter la ville durant les prochaines heures.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de m'en aller, Lieutenant. Les obsèques de ma grand-mère ont lieu lundi. Je peux partir ?

- Vous pouvez partir.

Et il part. Les épaules un peu voûtées et l'air bien moins arrogant qu'à son arrivée.

Je m'approche de Kate.

- Il n'y est pour rien, tu le sais ?

- Oui. Du moins pas directement. On s'en va ? J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de passer quelques heures à ne plus penser à cette affaire qui va me rendre chèvre.

- Je t'attends chez moi dans combien de temps ?

- Si on prend un bain commun comme hier, dans…½ heure.

- Je suis parti !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Il est 17h45 et je rentre chez moi, où mon premier acte est de faire couler un bain.

18h20. Kate n'est toujours pas là.

18h30. Kate vient d'arriver. Elle a à peine refermé la porte que je lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

- Eh bien, quel accueil !

- J'étais en manque. Tu es en retard.

- J'ai du faire mon rapport à Montgomery avant de partir. Nos collègues de Pompano Beach ont appréhendé Aplegrath et ils sont en train de l'interroger. Ils nous le renvoient demain par le premier avion.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas devoir bosser demain ?

- Toi aussi. Mais pas longtemps. Une heure ou deux. On lui fait cracher le morceau, on l'emballe et c'est pesé !

- Tu as fait couler un bain ?

- Tu l'as demandé. J'ai fait.

- Tu es un amour.

- Je sais, oui.

Et nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus nus ensemble dans la baignoire, dans la même position qu'hier soir.

- Kate, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ce matin, je t'ai murmuré quelque chose quand on est sorti de la salle de repos. Tu l'as entendu ?

Elle se tourne alors vers moi et me regarde très sérieusement dans le blanc des yeux.

- Oui, je l'ai entendu.

- Mais tu n'as pas réagi.

- Je t'ai répondu.

- Quand ?

- Au même endroit, quelques heures plus tard.

- Tu….

Elle sourit.

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas gentille ! Alors, vraiment, toi aussi ?

- C'est quoi la question déjà ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Et toi ?

- Je pensais te l'avoir dit.

- Regarde-moi et dis-me le en face cette fois, Rick.

- Je t'aime.

- Alors moi aussi.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Non, je m'aime.

- Kate…..

- Tu es une vraie bourrique Rick Castle. Je t'aime. Et j'aime encore plus te faire marcher !

- Ca va se payer très cher, ça, Kate Beckett.

Mais en guise de punition, je l'embrasse encore. Et encore. Et encore. L'eau va refroidir mais qui s'en soucie. Nous, on s'en fout. On se fout de tout. C'est samedi soir, on est amoureux et on a presque bouclé l'enquête la plus compliquée qu'on n'aie jamais eue.

Tout va bien. Rideau !

FIN !


End file.
